Geraldine Mersel Collage
by Sakazaki-Rikou
Summary: Side story of 'SenBasa School Live'. ketiga kelas nista rame-rame ikut bimbingan belajar misterius atas permitaan (baca : Paksaan) dari para guru.. namun. apakah yang mereka temukan disana?/Try Out menggemparkan.. hari terakhir
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Geraldine Mersel Collage

Sebenarnya fanfic ini adalah side story dari SenBasa School Live alias SSL. Tapi bisa disebut juga prequel karena suatu alasan. Kalian yang merupakan pengikut setia SR pasti paham setelah beberapa chapter kedepan.

Weits! Tapi, sekalipun cuman side story... ini bukan side story sembarangan..

Apa yang mereka bawa? Apa yang disembunyikan Mitsunari di kolong mejanya? Ikutin yok!

**Rate** : T

**Disclaimer** : SenBasa never punya kelima author nista. Mereka semua punya Capcom.

Warning : Typoo eperiwer. Bertebaran kayak bintang di galaksi bimasakti, enggak lucu. Humor garing khas tempe busuk, hati-hati jika anda membaca ini sesudah makan. Saya takut anda mules sekalian..

**Author** : Udah pada tau kan? Dengan ciri kenistaan yang lain.. gaya bahasa yang mujarab... serta warning khas seorang berinisial SR. Maka orang yang menulis chapter ini adalah...

Sakazaki-Rikou

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Prolog.<p>

**Kelas 2-2.**

"Kira-kira kenapa ya... kok wajahnya pak Matsunaga sesuatu banget?" tanya Yukimura pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat pundak.

Mereka semua telah menghadapi rapotan semester ganjil.

Wali kelas 2-2 adalah seorang yang bernama Matsunaga Hisahide. Guru agama dan ajaran sesat yang entah kenapa bisa menjadi guru dengan pembawaan dan riwayat hidup sedemikian ancurnya.

Dipastikan beliau juga sangat bertanggung jawab akan kehancuran masa depan murid-murid yang pernah dibimbingnya..

Pak Matsunaga enggak pernah marah. Tapi tetap saja, murid-muridnya masih sungkan menghadapi orang seperti dia. Mereka seperti setiap hari selalu ketemu guru baru. Otherword : selalu merasa asing dengan wali kelas sendiri. Sesuatu yang aneh bin ajaib, dan juga merupakan misteri illahi..

Ekspresi Pak Matsunaga sendiri sebenarnya enggak banyak berubah setiap harinya. Mengingat emosinya terkendali dan dia jago memanipulasi orang. Tapi... entah kenapa..

Hari ini... aura maupun ekspresinya laen daripada yang laen..

Apakah Pak Matsunaga akan marah karena rapot anak asuhnya kebakaran plus ancur-ancuran?

Wah! Itu akan jadi trending topic di sekolah ini!

**WALI KELAS 2-2. MATSUNAGA HISAHIDE AKHIRNYA MARAH UNTUK PERTAMA KALINYA DI DEPAN PARA MURID. KARENA RAPOTAN YANG JELEK. PAK MATSUNAGA KONON SEKARANG SEDANG DIINTROGASI OLEH PIHAK KEAMANAN SEKOLAH APAKAH KESEHATAN MENTALNYA BAIK-BAIK SAJA ATAU TIDAK. KELAS 2-2 MASIH MENUNGGU KABAR DARI WALI KELAS MEREKA. **

Tidak terbayang apakah reaksi para murid jika sampai artikel itu (jadi) ditempelkan di mading sekolah. Dipastikan kabar itu mengalahkan berita Wajah Shingen yang telah berubah bentuk!

Oke.. garing?

Saki pororo..

"Baiklah... kita semua sudah menerima hasil laporan pembelajaran masing-masing..." kata Pak Matsunaga.

Seisi kelas diam. Keliatan wajah mereka tegang, tapi tangan mereka gatal pengen nulis status di FB.

'**Keajaiban Dunia terjadi di kelas 2-2! Akhirnya wali kelas gua (Matsunaga Hisahide) bisa marah-marah bro..'**

_Pasti banyak yang nge-like.. banyak yang komen... gua pun jadi terkenal.. akhirnya diliput di majalah sekolah.. terus di koran setempat.. lalu buat video di aplod di yutub.. terus gua diwawancarai.. dan akhirnya dapet awward artis newcomer papan atas di acara televisi.._

Singkatnya itu pikir beberapa siswa.

"Dan kalian sudah tahu sendiri kan? Nilai yang kalian terima? Apakah sebagian dari itu semua bagus?" tanya Pak Matsunaga dengan wajah datar.

Beberapa murid kecewa dengan reaksi Pak Matsunaga yang itu-itu saja.

_Ya ampun pak.. Marah kek, ngamuk kek, nangis kek, terhura kek... tu manusia apa robot keluaran terbaru sih? Terus robot guru itu diujicobakan di sekolah kita-kita?_

"Yukimura.." panggil Shingen. Yukimura noleh...

"Kita jalankan rencana B.." kata Shingen, ketua kelas cakep itu kayaknya punya sesuatu. Yukimura ngangguk mantep.

(Author alert edisi pertama : yakin saya tidak salah tulis dan anda tidak salah baca.. karena ini sebenarnya adalah prequel dari SenBasa School Live! Makanya wajah Shingen masih cakep kayak Bread Pitt).

"Bapak sendiri cukup kecewa dengan semua ini.." kata Pak Matsunaga.

"POTONG BEBEK ANGSA! MASAK DI KUALI! JOMBLO UDAH LAMA! NYESEK TIAP HARI!"

(Author Saki langsung kejedot... dia menoleh ke belakang. "Kayaknya ada yang nyanyi lagu gua nih..").

Murid-murid lain langsung menoleh ke belakang. tampak Shingen, Sasuke dan Yukimura yang lagi ngedangdut pake speaker, entah sejak kapan poster telah terpampang di belakang dengan tulisan 'MENYULUT AMARAH SEORANG MATSUNAGA HISAHIDE'. Dan itupun telah dilihat jelas oleh Pak Matsunaga sendiri!

Pak Matsunaga diam sejenak, Shingen yang goyang muter kepala ala trio macan. Yukimura yang goyang inul, sementara Sasuke cuman ngatur speaker. Mau amat dia ikut rombongan sedeng itu..

Garing?

Saki pororo...

"Stress lu pada... di bom Pak Matsunaga tau rasa lu.." kata Kasuga.

"Nggak kenal. Nggak kenal.." kata Motochika dan Nagamasa tanpa menoleh ke belakang..

"Pak, kalo misalkan bapak mau tau siapa mereka.. yang pasti mereka bukan teman kami pak.." kata Kasuga langsung pada Pak Matsunaga.

"Dan sebagai gantinya... kalian akan menerima tambahan pelajaran.." lanjut Pak Matsunaga

"TEGANGAN CINTA TAK DAPAT DIHINDAR LAGI! KALA KU COBA MENYAPAMU"

"ASTUTEEEE!"

"Para guru sudah sepakat kalau beberapa kelas akan didaftarkan ke sebuah lembaga bimbingan belajar.."

"IBU-IBU BAPAK-BAPAK SIAPA YANG PUNYA ANAK BILANG AKU! AKU YANG TENGAH MALU! SAMA TEMAN-TEMANKU! KARENA CUMA DIRIKU YANG TAK LAKU-LAKU!"

"Lembaga bimbingan itu dinamai 'Geraldine Mersel Collage'.. tidak jauh dari sini.. cuman 300 meter sampe..."

"KAMULAH MAKHLUK TUHAN.. YANG TERCIPTA.. YANG PALING SEKSEH!"

Seketika Motochika tersenyum mesum. Nagamasa merinding dan menjaga jarak dari bes prennya itu.

"Woi! Lagu jaman jahilliah lu pake!" kata Kasuga.

"Jadwal Les kalian bisa dilihat di samping koprasi.. saya harap kalian bisa menjadi lebih baik.." kata Pak Matsunaga sambil menghindari lemparan-lemparan botol koka kola yang dilemparin trio Takeda.

"ANARKIIISSSSSSS!"

"Sekian terimakasih.. wassalamu alaikum ..." kata Pak Matsunaga sambil cabut.

"Eh?"

Seketika kelas hening...

Trio Takeda cengo kalau ternyata Pak Matsunaga sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh semua itu...

"Tu orang apa setan?" tanya Shingen cengo.

"Ya jelas Pak Matsunaga manusia lah.." kata Kasuga nyante. Syukur alhamdulillah semua udah beres..

"La trus..." Yukimura mulai konek.

"Dia ngomong apa?"

"SALAH SENDIRI KAGAK NGEDENGERIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kelas 2-1.<strong>

Pak Hanbei senyum-senyum sendiri laksana kunti.

Seketika semua orang merinding. Meskipun Pak Hanbei yang mesem udah kayak boneka porselen, siap dikresekin terus dipajang di etalase. Tapi tetep aja..

**PAK TAKENAKA HANBEI GITULOH.. SENYUMNYA SESUATU BANGET..**

"Baiklah.. murid-muridku yang manis... kita telah menerima semua hasil laporan dari usaha pembelajaran kalian.." kata Pak Hanbei.

Semuanya diam, kagak berani bicara. Bahkan nafas pun mereka tahan. Awas kalo mati sekalian.. Author kagak tanggung jawab.

Woi..

Damai mas..

Damai...

DAMAI MASS!

MASAMUNE! JANGAN MAEN SAMA GERGAJI LISTRIK!

MITSUNARI! JANGAN MAEN LEMPAR ELPIJI SEGALA!

SIAPA YANG TADI NGELEMPARIN BOOOMERANG!

"Sayang sekali ya... kelas kalian termasuk kelas yang harus mengikuti kelas tambahan..." kata Pak Hanbei.

"Halah..."

Semua murid di kelas mulai mengeluh. Mereka udah cukup dengan semua kesedengan yang ada di sekolah ini. Apalagi ditambah lagi jadwalnya, nggak terima 3 hari. Udah masuk RSJ padaan...

"Tapi bukan disini kok..." kata Pak Hanbei seolah menjawab segala kegalauan hati mereka.

Seketika semua murid disana bling-bling.

"Ciyus pak?" tanya mereka bebarengan.

"Enelan..."

"Miapah?"

"Mi bakso.. mi soto... mi goreng.. mi rebus... MINTA DILEMPAR BATA BARU PERCAYA LOOO!"

Seketika semua murid di kelas 2-1 sungkem dihadapan Pak Hanbei. Pak Hanbei emang lemah lembut sejati, tapi kalo sisi laki-lakinya kambuh. Jadi laki-laki sejati yang ngalahin ADE RAI!

"Baiklah.. kalian akan menerima pelajaran dari sebuah bimbingan belajar bernama 'Geraldine Mersel Collagge'... enggak jauh dari sini.. Cuma jalan ke kiri 300 meteran nyampe.." kata Pak Hanbei.

"Nah... Masamune.." panggil Pak Hanbei.

"I-iya pak?" tanya Masamune agak gimana.. gitu.

"Sekarang kamu data seluruh isi kelas kamu... kalo selesai.. serahin ke saya ya.. cukup sekian untuk hari ini. Assalamualaikum .."

"Wa'alaikum salam ..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kelas 3-1.<strong>

"Gerah banget disini..." kata Nouhime sambil kipas-kipas. AC kelas mereka mati, padahal cuaca terik seterik Nichirinnya Motonari.

Mereka semua udah kayak ikan yang terlempar ke daratan. Kelepek-kelepek..

"Mana Kenshin kagak masuk lagi..." gumam Toshiie. Kayaknya Kenshin yang nggak masuk dengan alasan sakit, karena enggak kuat buat jalan ke sekolahnya di tengah matahari yang cetar banget. Kenshin itu amat sensitif.. dia pernah mengeluarkan air keringat dari sekujur tubuhnya. Seperti es yang mencair saat dipaksa hukuman hormat ke tiang bendera waktu masih kelas 1.

Bagi kelas 3-1, seorang Kenshin Uesugi adalah AC Portable. Dia bagai pendingin ramah lingkungan saat listrik mati, kulkas darurat, dan semacamnya.

"Syukur alhamdulillah... Pak Hideyoshi enggak masuk..." kata Matsu.

**BRRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!**

Pintu kelas mereka dibanting cantik. Sekelas hening...

_Long live Mr. Hideyoshi..._

"**ANAK-ANAK! SEMUANYA DENGARKAN! KALIAN AKAN DIMASUKKAN KE DALAM LEMBAGA BIMBINGAN BELAJAR BERNAMA 'GERALDINE MERSEL COLLAGE'. INI ADALAH HUKUMAN BAGI NILAI RAPOR KALIAN YANG ANCUR-ANCURAN! JADWAL BISA DILIHAT DI SAMPING KOPRASI!"**

Syuuu...

Seketika Hideyoshi ngilang tanpa jejak. Sekelas cengo..

Seperti Hiraishin no Jutsu...

"Emang sejak kapan Pak Hideyoshi jadi muridnya Minato Namikaze?" tanya Mitsuhide.

**Prolog (End).**

* * *

><p>Omake :<p>

Dissa : pendek banget...

Sakazaki : Mo gimana lagi? Gua nulis ini pun nyuri-nyuri kesempatan.. jangan sampe ortu tau...

Girl-chan : yang penting satu chapter beres!

Meaaa : Kumpul-kumpul kagak beritahu... *mewek*.

Dissa : Eaaaa... yang mewek..

Sakazaki : Alaychildern-senpai! Saya tunggu karangan anda!

Alaychildern : *senyummisterius*.


	2. Chapter 2 : Day One

Geraldine Mersel Collage.

untuk chapter ini beberapa scene ditangani langsung oleh yang bersangkutan, yaitu saya author AlayChildren. Terima kasih Sakazaki-san yang bersedia melengkapi kekurangannya!

.

**Disclaimer : **Sengoku BASARA punya CAPCOM, dan Mitsunari itu punya―

_Liat ntar malem kalo lo berani coba-coba, Children. Liat nanti._

…CAPCOM juga.

.

**Rate :** absolutely T. Nggak lucu aja kalo seumpamanya nemu kutang beterbangan sana-sini di PAUD. *apa hubungannya?*

.

**WARNING! :**

(pastinya) karakter nista, apalagi karakter favorit. Typo yang disengaja, OOC, humor serenyah Nissin Wafer, dan awas! MITSUHIDE GENTAYANGAN!

**Author : **Alaychildern kolab Sakazaki Rikou

* * *

><p><strong>Belum bisa bales repiew! Maaf sekaleh!<strong>

**Chapter 1 : Day One**

Di Geraldine Mersel Collage.

**Kelas 2 – 2**

**.**

"TARRRREEEEKKKK~~~~~!" Teriak Yukimura lantang. Mengalahkan suara Ariana Gandeng. Maklum, bocah itu memang berprofesi sebagai _hardcorer _profesional di kelasnya.

Kelas mengadakan konser dangdut akbar kembali seperti chapter prolog.

Mereka sedang memeriahkan suasana dengan berjoget ria berlatar belakang musik dari artis papan ambruk, seperti Cita Citaku, Rhoma Birama, Trio Kumur-kumur yang nongol di sinetron 'Emak Ijah Pengen ke Jahannam', yang judulnya juga macam-macam pula: Sakitnya Tuh Disini, Munaroh, Wakwaw Mencari Bapak pun ikut nongol.

Intinya, lagu-lagu yang tengah tenar di negara berkembang terbesar di Asia Tenggara itu gencar dioplos menjadi satu durasi dan dinikmati berjamaah.

.

Dan sekarang, Yukimura, Shingen, dan Sasuke menunjukkan. kenistaannya masing-masing sebagai _party king _di kelas. Sebanyak 6 meja dirapatkan dan menjadi panggung dadakan. Yang diisi oleh 3 Takeda bersaudara (entah seibu sebapak atau tidak).

.

"I LOVE YOU ALL~!" Teriak Trio Takeda itu.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!" Semua murid yang menjadi penonton pun histeris, nge-fly, kayang, kejang-kejang, bahkan air mancur darah pun menyembur kemana-mana yang sumber dominannya berasal dari kaum hawa. Jadilah hujan darah. Mereka pun mendadak saling dorong-dorongan. Semuanya berguncang.

"Sakitnya tuh disini~ di dalam hatiku~!" _Microphone_―SALAH, Spidol Sn*wman yang tengah dipegang Sasuke dengan nistanya dipakai untuk mengucapkan bait lagu yang nge-trend saat ini di kalangan muda-mudi Indonesia. Sambil nyanyi, lelaki bersuara baritone itu dengan mulusnya nyanyi sedeng goyang badut ala Inul Daranista.

"IKEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN~!"

"GYAAAAAAAA~~! JATUHLAH DALAM PELUKANKU~!"

"MILIKKU~~~!"

"Sakitnya tuh disini melihat kau selingkuh~!" Seakan ini ajang penistaan, Yukimura tidak ingin kalah nista, lalu ikut nimbrung dengan goyang caesarnya yang fenomenal, dipopulerkan oleh orang yang bernama sama seperti goyangannya sambil menyanyikan lagu itu.

"OH MAI LOPELY-LOPELY YUKI-CHAAAAAN~~!"

"IMUTNYA DIRIMU~~! AKU MELELEH~!"

"SEPERTINYA AKU HARUS MENGEMBATMU~~!" Jerit seorang fanboy (asumsikan kalau ini Motochika). "KYA~!"

.

Sikap Yukimura yang lebih ekstrem dari Sasuke. Parahnya lagi, ada seorang fans mengumandangkan sebait kalimat menyimpang dan yang mengucapkannya adalah fanboy usia remaja akhir yang terlalu bosan mainin uke kelas sebelah (siapa lagi kalau bukan Motonari?).

Bila kita melihat itu langsung, kayak pepatah Indonesia yang terkenal : sudah jatuh tertimpa Hideyoshi. Sang senjata pamungkas tiga serangkai―Shingen―melakukan aksi paling tidak beres di antara babu-babunya yang sudah tidak beres juga.

Yak. GOYANG ITIK.

Jika ingin lebih nista lagi, _readers _sekalian bisa tutup mata, membayangkan full body daripada orang yang bersangkutan, dan―sangat beruntung bagi Anda yang memiliki imajinasi tinggi untuk―bayangkan : SHINGEN. GOYANG. ITIK.

"Sakitnya disini pas kena hatiku~"

Anehnya, pemandangan suwek tingkat maksimum itu justru memancing para fans menjadi lebih menggila lagi daripada sebelumnya.

"SASUKE-SAMA JADILAH SUAMIKU~~!" Teriak Kasuga sambil gembar-gembor sana-sini dengan kekuatan buldoser. Entah kenapa ia bisa melupakan Kenshin dengan cepat.

"APA RAHASIA KETAMFANAN ANDA, SHINGEN-SWAMWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH?!" Jerit Nagamasa berwajah selayaknya habis diremukkan penghancur mobil iri.

"SUARA NAN MENYENTUH QALBU~~! SASUKE, ANDA SUNGGUH SEKSI~!"

"GOYANGAN ANDA GREGET BANGET SHINGEN-SAMAH IHHHHHHH KALAH TUH ZASKIA BINTIK"

"AMPUN! LIAT DEH, KUMIS TIPIS YUKIMURA-SAMAH YANG BARU TUMBUH CETAR BINGITZZZ~~! CUCOK DECH CYYNNN~~!"

"AI LUPH YU SASUKE-SAMAH~~~!"

"AAAAAHHH YUKI-CHAN~~!"

Nista total. Sasuke goyang Inul, Yukimura goyang Caesar, dan sekarang… giliran pantat Shingen yang montok lengser kesana-kemari menirukan goyang itik Zaskia Bintik.

Konser nista dengan personel nista, begitu pun nasib penontonnya yang juga sama-sama nista.

Entah mereka dicekokin apa hingga bisa segila itu.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, murid-murid!"

Manusia pendek berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan tinggi dibawah garis normal a.k.a. cebol, berkerudung panjang menutupi dada, memakai rok, berwajah bulat dan berjerawat. Nongol bak jin lampu, menyapa seluruh insan pelaku hal nista―yaitu konser dadakan―di kelas 2 – 2.

_Great_, dan dia dikacangin. Seisi kelas itu masih aja joget-joget ria.

Mengesankannya lagi, dia berdiri di tengah pintu masuk kelas, dan tepat di depan perempuan itu langsung disuguhi pantat Yukimura yang hot ngebor.

Dikentutin, lalu didorong dengan tenaga kuda sudah wajah muslimah itu dengan pantat Yukimura yang seru-serunya berjoget.

Maka dari itu, ia terhempas ke belakang bersama bau asap ala pembakaran sampah (berhubung Yukimura adalah pemilik elemen api, catat itu).

.

.

Merasa terlecehkan, ia membentuk kedua tangannya seperti pistol.

"Jurus Rahasia: Totok Kutilang Tapak Suci. HEYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

―jadilah, area berlubang pada pantat Yukimura dimasuki benda asing,_ hardcorer_ kelas pun mengeluarkan jeritan dewanya.

.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~!"

**BRUK! GABRUG! CETAR! PRANG, MEOOOW~! MBEEEK~! ROAR~! BOBOIBOY(?)~!**

Yukimura oleng, jatuh dari panggung. Alhasil, Shingen dan Sasuke yang ikut tertimpa terseret dan jatuh berjamaah, diikuti oleh penonton. Dua meja na'as pun ikut jatuh.

.

.

.

―"Anu, Masamune-sama…"

"Apa, Kojuurou?"

"Kayaknya ada gempa kecil, ngerasain nggak tadi getar-getar dikit?"

"Oh, kau merasakannya juga? Kukira hanya perasaanku saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang, kelas 2 - 2 lebih kacau lagi.

Meja menjadi berantakan, murid-murid jatuh berserakan, lantai retak-retak mengenaskan, dan kipas angin di langit-langit tetap berputar karena tidak ada seorang nista pun yang dapat menggapainya.

Intinya, kaya kapal pecah.

.

"SIAPA TADI YANG NYODOK?! HAH?! SIAPA?! NGAKU!" Erang Yukimura ganas.

.

Semua diam.

"Etto…"

Yukimura menoleh ke sumber suara di tengah keheningan.

"Tadi ada, dia dikentutin, terus dipantatin sama kamu. Dia kesel, terus nyodok deh…"

"KUTANG AJAR! SIAPA DIA?!"

"Guru."

Yukimura langsung kicep. Dan orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya menyeringai ala psikopat. Aura gelap nan mengerikan (yang nyolong dari Oichi) menghiasi latar belakang orang tersebut.

"Dan itu. Aku."

.

Keheningan tercipta selama 20 menit kedepan.

.

.

.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"DEMI KOLOR NAGA TERBANG AZAI! BOCAH CEBOL MACEM GINI JADI GURU?! APA KATA DUNIA?!"

"PANGGIL USTADZ(AH) KENSHIN! SURUH RUKIYAHIN TUH CEWE!"

"BILANG AJASIH ENTE NGIBUL PADAHAL SEBENERNYA ANAK BARU DISINI!" Yukimura kehilangan kicepnya dan berbalik menertawakan perempuan berhijab yang tadi mengaku-ngaku sebagai guru.

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!**

Semuanya langsung diem, karena barusan gadis berhijab tersebut telah unjuk kebolehan meretakkan sebuah meja hanya dengan SATU TANGAN!

"Bisa dihentikkan?" tanya gadis tersebut.

"Bisa Bu..." kata seluruh anak kelas 2-2. Langsung nurut kayak anjing manis.

"Bagus!" kata gadis tersebut. Dia melangkah ke meja guru lalu meletakkan buku-bukunya.

"Apa perlu kenalan dulu sama saya?"

"Enggak bu..."

"Katakan sekali lagi.."

"IYA BU GURU!" kata seluruh siswa dengan memasang wajah 'Peace' alias damai.

"Nah... kalo begitu ... saya adalah Author Alaychildern. Disini berperan sebagai Tentor bimbingan belajar bagian Bahasa Indonesia.. " kata Tentor Alaychildern.

"Author?"

"Alay?"

"Childern?"

"JADI INI AUTHOR ALAYCHILDERN!"

"Weis! Ayo semua diam!" kata Tentor Alaychildern sambil menepuk-nepuk papan tulis dengan penghapus. Tanda agar mereka semua diam.

"Sekarang.. kalian keluarkan buku-buku kalian... kerjakan soal halaman 23.. Tugas mengarang.. nanti dikumpulkan.." kata Tentor Alaychildern.

"Baik bu..." kata seluruh murid di kelas itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Skip aja okeh..<strong>

"Shingen Takeda?" panggil Tentor Alaychildern.

"Iya bu?" tanya Shingen. Dia memasang wajah seganteng-gantengnya demi meluluhkan hati tentor tersebut. Tapi enggak ngefek buat Alaychildern. Dia justru speechless sambil masang wajah emoticon '=.=a'. Padahal wajah Shingen yang biasa aja udah seganteng Bread Ngibrit loh!

"Ini apa?" tanya Tentor Alaychildern.

Ternyata tidak hanya tugas, tentor tersebut ternyata juga memeriksa seluruh bagian buku siswa-siswanya... bahkan sampai bagian terkecil sekalipun. Dia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku Shingen. Tampak timbunan kata-kata kotor yang ada disana.

"Kamu tidak boleh begini di jam Bahasa Indonesia..." kata Tentor tersebut sambil menghela nafas.

"Sekarang maju kedepan.. kamu nyanyikan lagu nasional sekaligus buat hiburan teman-teman kamu.."

"Tapi Bu... *puppyeyes*"

"#emoticon : =_=# #dalemati : kuatkan iman...# Harus..."

"Tapi.."

"ENGGAK ADA TAPI-TAPIANN!" kata Tentor tersebut sangar. Seketika Bread Ngibrit KW 3 itu cuman bisa pasrah.

Dia maju kedepan. Sementara temen-temennya sudah ancang-ancang merekam momen langka tersebut.

"Saya akan menyanyikan lagu 'Rayuan Pulau Kelapa'..." kata Shingen sambil tarik nafas. Tentor Alaychildern speechless.

_Kayaknya dia bakal sungguh-sungguh deh.._

"Tanah airku Indonesia... Negeri elok amat kucintaaa..."

Suara Shingen mengalun merdu. Sekelas terenyuh.

"Tanah tumpah darahku yang mulia..."

"Yang Kupuja sepanjang masa..."

"Tanah Airku aman dan makmur..."

"Pulau kelapa yang amat... subur..."

"Pulau melati pujaan... bangsa.. sejak... dulu... kala..."

"Melambai-lambai... nyiur di... pantai..."

"Berbisik... bisik... raja kelana..."

"Memuja... pulau... nan indah permai..."

"Tanah airku..."

**TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTT!**

**TEGANGAN CINTA TAK DAPAT DIHINDAR LAGI! KALA KU MENYAPAMU!"**

"ASTUTEEEEE!"

**Deg!**

Tentor Alaychildern langsung menatap tajam Shingen yang refleks merusak segala instrumen indah yang mengalir di otaknya.

"Ma-maaf bu! Saya enggak sengaja!" kata Shingen sambil sungkem.

Tentor tersebut speechless. _Pasti si cewek berpakaian serba hitam itu yang mengatur belnya.. tidak ada gadis se-aneh dia yang pernah kuketahui.._ pikir Alaychildern sambil membayangkan gadis serba hitam tersebut.

"BAIKLAH! KARENA WAKTU SUDAH HABIS! ASSALAMUALAIKUM !"

"WAALAIKUMSALAM !"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelas 2 -1<strong>

**.**

Kalau di kelas 2 - 2 pada dangdutan semua. Disini beda.

Bisa dibilang… suasananya lebih kondusif, mungkin?

Oh, karena bimbel mapel Bahasa Indonesia kelas 2 – 2 sudah selesai, maka nggak ada salahnya kalau Motochika mampir-mampir sebentar ke kelas 2 – 1 sebelum KBM diadakan. Itung-itung nengok kondisi sang uke tercayank, Motonari .

.

"BOBOIBOY… KUASA TIGA!" Jerit Masamune soak. "YAK, DAN AKULAH BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR!"

"AKU BOBOIBOY TOPAN!" Teriak Keiji pede.

"BOBOIBOY TANAH!" Seru Kojuurou nggak mau kalah. Demi tuannya Masamune.

"YING!" Oichi pun terpancing untuk bergabung bersama ketiga teman kelasnya itu lalu ikut berpose ria.

"Gopal." Motonari entah kerasukan apa memilih si tokoh berbadan gempal itu. Mungkin sama-sama mengunsur hijau, _mungkin…_

"Aku Fang! Pokoknya aku Fang!" Motochika mengacung-acungkan jangkar hasil colongannya dengan bangga dan mata cling-cling.

"Nggak bisa! Demi jam kulit kurang putih! ITU KARAKTER TERKECEH YANG KUTAHU DIANTARA SEMUA PEMAIN BOBOIBOY! AKULAH FANG!"

"ORA ISO! GUE FANG! GUE KAN SAMA-SAMA UNGU KEUNYUAN KAYA DIA!" Protes Motochika.

"UNGU?! DIKAU BILANG UNGU?! ITU PINK, BEYB! DAN… UNYU?! PLIS NGACA DULU! KAU ETOH KUNYUK! BUKAN UNYU!"

―ralat, _kurang _kondusif.

.

Perang ala banci waria pun dimulai. Gong ditabuh Motonari.

"EI, CYNT~! KALO MAU ELO YAYA AJA DECH, PINK-NYA LEBIH PAS SAMA ELO! BIARKAN EIKE MENJADI FANG!" Cecar Mitsunari menarik eyepatch Motochika brutal.

"DEMI PENSIL F*BER C*STELL! JIJIK GUE~! RAMBUT PENSIL IDUP! AKIKA POKOKE FANG! KALO KAMYU COCOKNYA SAMA PROBE ATO NGGAK ADU DU, PERAWAN TUAK~!" Maki Motochika menjambak-jambak keras poni pensil Mitsunari yang aduhai.

"RAMBUT UBANAN! MATI AJA GIH!"

Tangan mereka saling gampar-jambak-tarik-jabrix ala cewek-cewek centil di sinetron channel swasta, makin menggila.

"IKH~! LEPASIN~!"

"JIJAY TAU GAK SICH!"

Mitsunari pun berhasil melepas eyepatch Motochika. Lalu dengan gesit ia mengikatkannya melingkari wajah Motochika dengan maksud agar wajahnya serupa dengan tokoh Yaya yang memakai kerudung.

Sayang seribu sayang, hasil akhirnya malah lebih mirip Masha versi Mahaberotot.

"MITSUNARIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH! DEMI PENSIL F*BER C*STELL EYEPATCH DAKU~~~!"

Yang bersangkutan ngacir sambil ngakak-ngakak ria dengan nistanya dan berakhir batuk-batuk serak.

"YEAH~! DAN AKULAH FANG! KUASA BAYANG! …WOHOK-OHOK HOEK!"

.

.

Disahkan, struktur pranata karakter BoBoiBoy kelas 2 -1 :

-Masamune, BoBoiBoy Halilintar.

-Kojuurou, BoBoiBoy Tanah.

-Keiji, BoBoiBoy Topan.

-Oichi, Ying.

-Motonari, Gopal.

-Mitsunari, Fang.

-Motochika, YAYA.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan..." gumam Tentor tersebut saat memasuki ruangan kelas 2-1. Dirinya mendapati susunan struktur pranata yang terpampang di papan tulis. Motochika yang nyadar akan kehadiran Tentor Alaychildern langsung meraih speaker dan mengumumkan.

"SEMUANYA DIAAAAAAAAAMMM! BU TENTOR SUDAH DATAAANGGG!"

Seketika semuanya diam. Kembali duduk manis di tempat duduk masing-masing. Motochika nyengir dan mohon diri sesopan mungkin pada Tentor Alaychildern. Lalu melangkah keluar.

Tentor tersebut mengalihkan matanya ke murid-muridnya. Dia melihat mereka semua sudah mengeluarkan alat tulis menulis lengkap bersama Magic jar.. (Lah?)

"Nggak perlu ngeluarin buku..." kata Tentor tersebut. Semua murid kelas 2-1 menatap Tentor Alaychildern.

"Kenapa bu?"

"Tugas KBM hari ini... adalah MENAMPILKAN DRAMA BERDASARKAN PERAN-PERAN KALIAN YANG TELAH TERTULIS DI PAPAN TULIS TERSEBUT!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHH! TAPI BU!"

"Tidak ada tapi..." kata Tentor Alaychildern nyante sambil berjalan ke meja guru. _Heh.. lumayan tinggal nonton. Udah pusing ngurusin kelas yang diketuain Bread Nyemprit KW itu... sekarang bisa istirahat.. aku pinter juga ternyata... _pikir Tentor Alaychildern.

Akhirnya terjadilah teater dadakan di kelas 2-1. Mereka juga terpaksa memanggil kembali Motochika lewat WeChat karena dalam struktur tersebut juga terdapat Motochika.

Sampai bel berbunyi..

**TEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTT!**

**JANGAN MAKAN SAMBEL-SAMBEL BANYAK NANTI KAU SEMBELIT! KALAU MAKAN SAMBEL-SAMBEL DIKIT BIAR KAGAK SAKIT! (Bacanya sambil nyanyi lagu SUJU MR. SIMPLE bagian reff).**

"Loh.. bukannya itu lagunya Super Junior?" tanya Kojuuro.

Tentor Alaychildern langsung napok jidat. Terbayang lagi olehnya sosok gadis berpakaian serba hitam yang memonopoli untuk mengatur bel bimbingan berlajar tersebut.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelas 3-1.<strong>

"Loh? Kok sepi?" tanya Tentor Alaychildern. Jelas dia kaget, la wong penghuni kelas 3-1 aja sama sekali engga ada hawanya kok..

Kosong..

Sepi...

Kayak kuburan..

BIIIIIIIIIIPPP!

Tentor itu langsung menatap ponselnya. Dia melihat ada pesan yang baru saja nimbrung di hapenya.

_Dari : Nobunaga Oda._

_Saya mewakili teman-teman saya meminta maaf karena tidak mampu menghadiri acara bimbingan belajar pada hari ini. kami sekelas dihukum oleh Pak Kennyo buat ngurusin ternaknya. Maafkan kami bu.._

_P.S : baru besok kami bisa ikut bimbel._

**Day One : Complete!**

* * *

><p>Author Children's note :<p>

Wah, nggak nyangka saya diajak kolab beginian sama Author Sakazaki XD

Terima kasih atas penambalan kekurangan pada fic ini, soalnya tangan berasa gatel buat ikut campur di proyek ini. Jadinya sebagian Author Sakazaki yang bikin, sebagiannya lagi saya. Saya merasa terhormat bisa bergabung dan berkenalan sama kamu, Saki-chan :)

Dan itung-itung, ini sebuah lahan promosi kecil-kecilan saya XD

.

Betewe, curhat dikit boleh nggak?

Ini adalah kamfreting momentum di balik pembuatan chapter ini.

Jadi gini, sebagian naskah fic ini kan saya yang buat. Nah, biar bisa dilengkapi sebagiannya lagi sama Author Sakazaki, saya kirimi jadi email. Tapi, tuh email malah gagal ngirim. Kan kampret sangat.

Sialnya, ternyata ada kesalahan penulisan pada alamat email yang dituju. Okefix, saya perbaiki. Tapi setelah diperbaiki, GAGAL LAGI! LOH SAYA KAN UDAH BENER NULISNYA! APA DUNIA SUDAH TERLALU KAMPRET?

Oke, karena saya simpen alamat email Author Sakazaki di hape, saya utak-atik secara brutal. Dan nggak taunya, font di hape saya keganti dan ternyata format angka kesasar jadi huruf waktu saya nulis alamat email sebelum diganti font-nya! ! ANGKA SATU KESASAR JADI HURUF 'L' KECIL! ARGH! DASAR FONT ARCHITECT'S DAUGHTER NYEBELIN!

Astaga, pengen malu mau bunuh diri rasanya #bantinghapebebe sialan kau wahai font BB. Karenamu aku sudah PHP-in Author Sakazaki!

Mungkin cuhatan ini mengekspos sebagian kebolotan Children sebagai spesies alay. Sekian.


	3. Chapter 3 : Day Two

Geraldine Mersel Collage.

Setelah chapter kemarin ditangani Alaychildern. Chapter ini akan saya tangani, lalu chapter depan saya serahkan sepenuhnya pada Girl-chan.

Sudah tahu kan gambaran tentang murid-murid sedeng GMC? Tapi apakah kalian tahu siapa saja Tentor yang mengajar disini? mari kita ikuti...

MAAF LAMA APDETNYAAAAA! EN.. MAKASIH BUAT KAKAK! SAKI SAYANG ABANG!

**Rate :** _Forever T!_

**Disclaimer : **_I don't own Sengoku Basara. Just the story and idea.. _

**Warning! : **_Pokerface maker_, garing khas tempe busuk alias krepes-krepes. Jangan dibaca setelah makan! Takutnya anda mules sekalian.

**Author : **_Its me! The Blue Knight Phoenix in my other story! Sakazaki Rikou with black cloth!._

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

* * *

><p><strong>Balesan Repiew! <strong>

**Dissa CHA-Lovers :**

**kelas GMC menstrem mamen! maaf.. lama kagak apdet..**

**de-aruka :**

**alaychildern-san? is dat yu? maaf! saya ada sedikit kendala... dan makasih buat abangku yang baik hati!**

**girl-chan2 :**

**iya.. maaf lama kagak apdet**

**Yuriko-chan :**

**saya udah lanjut.. tapi lama enggak apdet..**

**l w bunga :**

**saya dengar kamu anak pesantren? beneran kah? oh ya.. AKU SENANG KAMU KEMBALI MEREPIEW!**

**Sou-Rin :**

**wah? typoo ya? maaf ya.. enggak papa kok! makasih buat saranmu itu!**

**MAKASIH MINNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Chapter 3 : Day Two

**Kelas 2-2**

Hujan turun deras sekali hari ini...

Mungkin kalian akan mengira kelas 2-2 masih trauma dengan kejadian bersama tutor Bahasa Indonesia kemaren. Jadi mereka kagak berani macem-macem. Takutnya Tutor yang baru justru lebih mengerikan dibandingkan tutor yang kemarin.

Tapi jangan salah!

_They don't lost their happiness!_

_In otherword their randomness!_

"ANARKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS!"

"MAKAN NIEH PENGGARIS GUA MOTOCHIKA MAHHHOOO!"

"MAKAN SEMPAK GUA BREAD SIPPPIIIIETT!"

"OYAKATA-SAMUUUUUAAAHHH! TERIMALAH LEMPARAN KURSI DARI SAYA!"

"Dasar orang-orang sedeng.." kata Kasuga. Nagamasa Cuma bisa mengusap dada.

"KASUGA CAAAAAAAYAAAANKK! MAU MAKAN KUE BARENG SASUKE ENGGAK! AKU SENANG KALO KAMU SUAPIN!" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul. Seketika Kasuga blushing.

"DASAR! MANG LO SIAPA!" kata Kasuga sambil menendang Sasuke langsung menuju Yukimura. Jadilah 2 orang itu harus mencium timbunan kursi dan meja yang mereka bentuk menjadi menara eiffel.

"Masak enggak tahu sih! Padahal kemaren kamu minta aku jadi suami kamu.." kata Sasuke yang langsung bangkit dari kuburnya (?) dan mencoba memeluk Kasuga. Tapi ditendang lagi sama yang bersangkutan.

"KEMAREN YA KEMAREN! ENGGAK SEKARANGG!" balas Kasuga. Akhirnya Yukimura yang tepar harus pasrah menerima tubrukan beruntun dari Sasuke yang ditendang Kasuga. Membuatnya naik pangkat jadi semaput.

"Perasaan gua kagak enak.." gumam Nagamasa.

"Mang kenapa?" tanya Kasuga.

**Krieeeet...**

"Rasain nih! LEMPARAN KAOS KAKI IJO YANG SAKTI!" kata Motochika sambil melemparkan kaos kakinya pada Shingen.

"Weits! Enggak kena!" kata Shingen menghindar dengan mulus.

**Syuuungg!**

**Plek!**

**Deg!**

Semua orang cengo.. kekagetan Motochika dan Shingen di slowmotion. Burung berhenti berkicau dan tiba-tiba bertukar jiwa dengan kucing.

Ternyata lemparan kaos kaki ijo-nya Motochika mendarat dengan mulus di wajah seorang gadis berkerudung abu yang nampang di pintu.

PAS MULUS SEKALEH!

Seketika seluruh murid langsung beres-beres dan mengembalikan kondisi kelas menjadi rapi seperti kemaren. Selagi gadis berkerudung abu mengelap wajahnya dengan kain basah.

**Syuuungg!**

**Plek!**

"Woi! Siapa yang berani ngelemparin gu-" seketika Motochika tercekat. Kaos kaki ijonya telah dikembalikan oleh korban itu sendiri. Gadis berkerudung abu dan berpakaian serba hitam itu mengeluarkan aura mengerikan. Tiba-tiba kelas 2-1 berasa didatangi malaikat kematian, karena aura yang tersebar adalah aura pemakaman.

Mana gadis itu berpakaian serba hitam lagi..

Sepatu kets hitam..

Celana hitam..

Kaos hitam..

Pokoknya segalanya serba blek dah!

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Motochika.

"Aku? Guru disini.." kata gadis itu.

"Guru? Atau penunggu disini?" tanya Yukimura.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"**Kalian minta disemprot baygon ya?" **

_**Deg!**_

Seketika semuanya diam. Nada bicaranya sangat dingin dan terkesan absolut.

"Kalau aku memang penunggu... harusnya kalian sudah kujadikan rujak cingur.." kata gadis itu. seluruh murid menelan ludah masing-masing.. lagian kalo nelan ludah orang lain kan nggak asik gitu..

"_Well.. should I introduce myself?" _tanya gadis serba blek tersebut.

Tanpa suara.. mereka mengangguk..

"_My name is.."_

**TOK TOK!**

"MASUK!"

"Maaf.. saya dari Strife Delivery Service.. sedang mengantarkan sepaket sarung biru bermotif naga untuk seorang yang bernama Date Masamune..." kata seorang pria serba blek juga yang punya rambut pirang dengan arah melawan gravitasi. Seketika sekelas cengo dengan rambutnya...

"Date Masamune kelas sebelah mas!" kata Yukimura.

"Oh.."

Pemuda itu menutup pintu.

"Lanjut Bu!" kata Shingen dan Sasuke.

"_My name is.."_

**TOK TOK!**

"MASUK LAGEE!"

Tampaklah pemuda pirang serba blek yang tadi.

"Kenapa mas? Ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Kasuga.

"Enggak saya cuman mau bilang makasih sama yang beritahu saya.. Makasih ya.." kata pemuda itu pada Yukimura.

"Ecciiieeeee..." kata Motochika.

Hening...

"Lu nape Mot?" tanya Nagamasa.

"Dasar orang sesat.." kata Shingen.

"Apa sih! Enggak asik lu pada!" kata Motochika sambil langsung memainkan pensil. Menutupi rasa malunya.

Pemuda itu pergi lagi.

_Heran.. bisa aja Cloud Strife nyasar kesini.. berarti Strife Delivery Service udah masuk kancah internasional.. eh.. enggak ding.. antar dimensi.._

**TOK TOK!**

"MASUK AJEEE!"

Mas Cloud lagi.

"Wonten nopo mas?" tanya Sasuke.

"Anu.. sekalian saya mau promosi Strife Delivery Service.. bagi kalian ade-ade saya.. (weits.. enggak salah tuh..) yang mau menggunakan jasa Strife Delivery Service.. bisa langsung telepon ke nomor 032111 sekian sekian.. bisa dihubungi di ponsel teman anda. Bonus akhir tahun, yang menggunakan jasa 3 kali berturut-turut bonus tas cantik.. sekalian kalo mau peluk cium sama saya.."

"ENNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK BUTUH MAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS!"

"Oh.. kalo gitu saya permisi.."

Pemuda itu keluar..

"Gila tu orang.." kata Kasuga.

**Tok-**

"UDAH MASUK AJAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Saya mau bilang minta maaf kalo saya mengga-"

"**Pintu keluarnya disana mas..."**

Seketika semua orang ngeri..

Akhirnya orang nyebelin itu ditangani langsung oleh seorang guru berpakaian serba blek. Wah.. pasangan blek donk..

"Oh.. oh.. kalo gitu saya persimi!" kata Cloud sambil ngacir melihat wajah gadis berkerudung abu itu kayak mau bilang minta-diulek-jadi-sambel-bulgogi-kamu-hah?

Eh..

Tunggu..

Mang sambel bulgogi buatnya diulek ya? =,=a.

"_My name is Sakazaki Rikou! I teach English here! Any questions?" _tanya gadis itu.

"Oh.. jadi Author Sa-AUTHOR SAKAZAKIIIIII!"

"Ya.. nape mang?"

"Beneran Author yang nge-pens Masamune Date itu? kirain biru-biru.. e ternyata blek-blek.."

Yap! Cewek berpakaian serba hitam dan berkerudung abu itu adalah Sakazaki Rikou!

Tiba-tiba Yukimura angkat tangan.

"Ya?"

"Apakah anda seorang yandere?" tanya Yukimura dengan polosnya.

Seketika semua orang sweatdrop. Yuki.. kalo nanya bisa baca situasi enggak?

Semua orang diam..

Hening..

Tegang menunggu reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan orang serba blek itu.

Hujan semakin deras dan petir menyambar..

Seolah ada yang bilang.

BOBOI BOYYY! TIGA KUASAAA!

KERIS PETIR!

BOBOI BOY! HALILINTARR!

"Silahkan nilai sendiri.." kata Sakazaki.

Yukimura manggut-manggut.

Yang lain menghela nafas lega..

_Mungkin Tentor Sakazaki bukan seorang yandere seperti author kebanyakan.._

"Baiklah! Kita mulai pelajarannya!" kata Sakazaki.

Sampai bel pun berbunyi..

**TEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTT!**

**DICIPOK! DICIPOK! DICIPOK AJAAAHH!**

**DICIPOK! DICIPOK DICIPOK AJAAAA!**

"Sekarang Jennnita Jannet?" tanya Kasuga.

"Siapa yang milih bel-nya Bu Tentor! Pasti orang aneh!" kata Yukimura.

"**Itu saya.."**

**JLEGEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jadi orang serba blek yang dipusingkan Alaychildern kemaren adalah Sakazaki?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Kelas 2-1.<strong>

"SARUNG SARUNGGG! SARUNG MURAH SARUNG MURAAAAHHH! BELI 3 GRATIS SATU! PESEN SEKARUNG HADIAH TAS CANTIKK!"

Yap! Masamune lagi jualan sarung motif naga yang tadi dianter sama Mas Cloud Strife. Yang saya bingungkan sodara-sodara.. kenapa sarung motif naga warna biru itu bisa laris?

"BELIIIII!"

"BELI MASSS! BELI!"

"BELI DONK MASAMUNE-KUNN!" kata Oichi.

Hening..

"Kok Oichi juga beli?" tanya Motonari. Oichi nyengir...

"Buat Kakanda di rumah.." kata Oichi.

"Mang Kakanda kamu mau ulang tahun?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Bukan.."

"Kehabisan sarung?"

"Bukan.."

"Ngidem sarung biru?"

"Bukan.."

"Terus apa?"

"Kakanda habis sunat.."

Makin hening lagi.

Garing?

Saki pororo..

"Yang ini ya Masamune-kun.." kata Oichi sambil menunjuk sarung biru. Perasaan semua sarungnya biru deh... =,=a.

"Berapa neng?" tanya Masamune.

"Satu aja.. lagi bokek Mas.." kata Oichi.

"Nih.. harganya 7.000 yen.." kata Masamune sambil menyerahkan sarung tersebut.

**JLEGGGEEEERRRR!**

"WIDIHH! MAHAL BENER MUUNN! TU SARUNG IMPORAN DARI RUSSIA MANG?" tanya Keiji.

"Mang orang Russia pake sarung ya?" tanya Kojuuro sambil masang emoticon =,=a.

"Kagak bisa lebih murah ya?" tanya Oichi.

"Maaf neng.. harga pas.. tawar menawar kagak berlaku.."

"Mang ini supermarket lu kate Mun?" kali ini Mitsunari yang protes.

"Plis deh Mun.. tawar boleh ya..." kata Oichi.

"Kagak.."

"Boleh donk.." kata Oichi.

"Kagak.."

"Huh! Masamune-kun pelit!" kata Oichi sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Emang!"

"Awas aja ya! Kalo pelit terus.. mata lu tinggal satu lo..." kata Oichi.

"Hahah! Kagak mungkin lah! Mata indah kayak gini tinggal satu!" kata Masamune mulai tertawa nista.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Akhirnya kita tahu alasan lain dari Masamune yang bermata satu dan dijuluki naga._

_Pertama, dia suka jualan sarung biru motif naga.._

_Kedua, dikutuk Oichi.._

_Kesimpulannya.._

_Jangan sekali-kali menzalimi orang..._

_Kalo enggak mau kutukannya jadi kenyataan.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Meski begitu, sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang aneh jika Masamune tidak mengijinkan tawar menawarnya Oichi. Soalnya.. udah jadi rahasia umum Oichi itu kartu truf-nya kelas 2-1 soal tawar menawar..

Pernah waktu kelas 2-1 belanja rame-rame di mall gede. Para cowoknya udah bangkrut semua.. ampe beli sebotol aqua pun kagak bisa. Mana belanjaan mereka Cuma cipil lagi.

Beda halnya dengan Oichi.

Belanja? 3 karung!

Harga? Paling pol bayar setengah harga!

Duit? Masih sanggup buat nraktir satu kelas!

Eh.. tunggu dulu mamen..

Bukannya disana mall ya.. apalagi gede.. mang tawar menawar boleh?

Hanya Tuhan dan Oichi yang tahu.

"Eh.. Oichi.. minta ilmunya donk.." bujuk Keiji.

"Ilmu apa?" tanya Oichi bingung.

"Ilmu tawar-menawar.." kata Keiji. "Mang lu dapet tu ilmu darimana sih? Kok kayaknya mujarab bener ya?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Dari Kakanda..."

**JELEGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEERRRR!**

"Oichi.. lu kagak salah ngomong kan?" tanya Keiji. Oichi nggeleng. "Beneran tuh si Nobunaga bisa yang begetuan? Nggak nyangka dia ternyata suka belanja.." gumam Mitsunari.

"Enggak percaya? Gua kasih contoh mau?"

"Mau banget!"

"Pernah itu.. kakanda beli jaket mahal seharga 300 ribu.. bayarnya Cuma 75 ribu..."

"MUKE GILLEEEE! BENERAN TUH OICHI! TUH KAN DIBAWAH SETENGAH HARGA! APA JANGAN-JANGAN TUH JAKET UDAH DISKON TERUS DITAWAR LAGIII!" tanya Keiji.

"Kagak.."

"La trus si Nobunaga ngapain kok bisa dapet gituan?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Itu.. kakanda ngancam mbak kasirnya bakal di headshot kalo harganya kagak diturunin.. Oichi lihat sendiri kok.." kata Oichi.

Hening..

"ITU MAH NAMANYA PERAMPOKKAAAANN!" kata Keiji dan Mitsunari bareng.

"Contoh yang laen!" kata Mitsunari.

"Apaan yah.. oh ya.. pernah waktu itu.. Kakanda sepedahan bareng ama Oichi. Mau beli minuman jus bayar 5.000 dapet 3 gelas..." kata Oichi.

"HAAAAAAAAAHHH! KOK BISAAA!"

"Itu karena Kakanda nyaris ngelindes mas penjaga kasirnya pake _mountain bike_-nya.." kata Oichi.

"SAMA AJA KELLLLEEEESSS!"

"UDAH JANGAN TEREAK-TEREAK! ENTAR OICHI BUDEK URUSANNYA AMA KAKANDA LO!" kata Oichi.

**NOBUNAGA EKSTRIM..**

**NOBUNAGA MAINSTREAM..**

**NOBUNAGA INVISIBLE..**

**NOBUNAGA HEMAT..**

**NOBUNAGA ES KRIM (**eh?)

GTH (baca aja BTW).. kalo misalkan si Oichi beneran nurun ilmu dari Nobunaga. Kira-kira si Masamune bakal diapain ya?

Dicekek?

Diheadshot?

Dipanggilin kakanda-nya?

Lainnya isi sendiri..

"**Hei.. kalian bertiga.. bisa udahan ngerumpinya?" **

**Degg!**

Oichi, Keiji, sama Mitsunari noleh ke belakang.

Ternyata Tentor Sakazaki udah ada di depan kelas..

"Hi-Bu Tentor.. tolong jangan hukum saya ya.. nanti Kakanda yang berabe lo.." kata Oichi setengah ngancem.

"Omongin aja.. berabe kaga peduli gua.. orang yang nyunat Kakanda elo aja gua kok..." kata Sakazaki sambil makan pocky dengan santai.

**JELEGGGGEEEEEERRR!**

**NOBUNAGA EMANG EKSTRIM..**

**TAPI TENTOR SAKAZAKI LEBIH EKSTRIM..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelas 3-1.<strong>

**GROMPYAAANGG! PRAK! GEDUBRAAK! PRANNGG! GEROMPYAANGGG!**

"JANGAN KABUR LOOEEE!"

**PRAAANGG!**

"SINI LOO! TERIMA TENDANGAN GUAA!"

**BRAAKKK!**

"TERIMA LAH SABETAN SPESIAL DARIKUUUHHH!"

**CRRRRATTT!**

"ATAS NAMA BISHAMONTEN! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

**GUBRRRAAAKKKK!**

**Krieeeet...**

"_Good evening..."_ kata Sakazaki.

Dirinya langsung masang sweatdrop tingkat kabupaten.

Pasalnya seluruh murid kelas 3-1 sedang berburu tikus...

"JANGAN BIARKAN MAKHLUK MENJIJIKAN ITU HIDUP WAHAI RAKYATKU! BERI DIA PELAJARAN KARENA TELAH MASUK KE SARUNG GUA!" kata Nobunaga yang baru disunat.

"SIAP NOBUNAGA-SAMA/KAZUSANOSUKE-SAMA!"

"Kok bodoh sih.." gumam Sakazaki.

Nouhime udah siap bazooka.. tu cewek niat ngancurin kelas apa ngebasmi tikus?

Matsu udah siap manggil Goromaru en fren.. woi.. ini bukan kebun binatang kan?

Toshiie udah salto-salto, jumping, ampe jatuh bangun mengejar tikus..

Kenshin udah membekukan seluruh meja..

Mitsuhide siap double sabit.. jadi meja di kelas enggak Cuma beku.. tapi terbelah sekalian..

Nobunaga? Jangan ditanya... la wong jalan aja ngangkang.. disuruh begituan..

Bisa kebayang betapa ancurnya kelas itu?

Dasar.. mentang-mentang kakak kelas...

Baru masuk sehari udah berani mau ngeratain kelas ama tanah..

Minta disemprot baygon rupanya..

Mata Sakazaki mengikuti ke arah tikus itu berlari.

Kanan..

Kiri..

Kanan...

Kiri..

Kanan..

Kiri..

Muter..

Zig-zag..

Berhenti..

Berhenti..

Ape?

ITU TIKUS BERHENTI WOOIIII!

Di depan Sakazaki langsung!

"HIYYYYYAAAAAAAAAATTTT!"

"TERIMA INI!"

"RASAIN LUUU!"

**CLINGG!**

**PLETAAAAKKK!**

**GUBRAAAAAKKK!**

Seketika seluruh murid kelas 3-1 kecuali Nobunaga terjun mencium lantai. Karena sang tikus telah raib begitu saja..

"Buwahh! Sakit woi!" kata Nouhime. Bibir seksinya pun benjol.

"Turun dari gua Toshiie!" kata Kenshin.

"Turun dari gua Matsu!" kata Toshiie pada Matsu

"Turun dari gua Mitsuhide!" kata Matsu pada Mitsuhide. Enak bener tuh banci.. diatas sendiri..

"Ngomong-ngomong..."

"Tikusnya mane?"

"Nyari tikus?" tanya seseorang.

Mereka noleh ke belakang. ternyata Sakazaki sudah memegang tikus yang is death itu.

Ternyata si tikus sudah matek sekali tampar oleh Sakazaki yang bahkan lebih cepat dari kelima babu Nobunaga.

Wah.. satu lagi yang berguru ama Minato Namikaze tuh..

"Akhirnyyaaa!"

"Makasih Bu Tentor!"

"Horeee! Bebas!"

"Merdekaaaa!"

"**UDAH SONO KALIAN BERES-BERESS! PELAJARAN SEGERA DIMULAAAIII!"**

.

.

.

**Day Two : Complete.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Day Three

Geraldine Mersel Collage.

Oke, di sini Girl-chan2, Author SenBasa yang paling hobi nyasarin chara fandom lain ke dalam fic-nya!. Kagak percaya? Fic saya yang 'Basara Teacher Problem' dan 'The Crazy Summer Camping' aja banyak cross-nya! *plak!*

Yah, Thanks for Saki-chan yang mau nolongin saya disini! aduh, saya habis stress gara-gara 'Mathy' (Bukan si Denmark dari fandom sebelah tapi nama HP) milikku dibawa ortu buat foto-foto di tur Radio! -_-"v

(Sakazaki : *kejedot* kayaknya ada yang ngomongin gua disini?)

Happy Reading!

**Sakazaki part** : Maaf belum bisa apdet SenBasa School Live... GLOH saya habis..

**Disclaimer : **Sampe Iceland nikah sama Lance (?). Basara tetaplah milik Capcom!

**Rated : **Sampai saya bisa pergi ke Denmark, fic ini tetaplah Rate T! *ngarep banget!*

**Warning :** Gaje, abal, OOC, chara fandom lain nyasar, kegaringan khas kerupuk goreng (?) dan tempe busuk dan lain-lain. (Sakazaki : woi.. itu kalimat saya mbak.. =,=a).

**Author : **Girl-chan2 kolab Sakazaki Rikou.

* * *

><p><strong>Balesan repiew! <strong>

**De-aruka :**

**Wah! Kakak fans cloud strife? Apakah kakak juga fans Sephiroth? Oh iya.. saya usahakan kita benar-benar tetap tersambung kak.. makasih buat review!**

**Rasidahdiyahulhak :**

**Motochika saya nistain mati-matian di ff manapun.. (digamvar). Hehe.. makasih buat repiew!**

**Girl-chan2 :**

**Sedeng ya? Kirain garing.. (lu gimana sih?). wah.. hati-hati ma caps ya mbak..**

**Dissa-CHAlovers :**

**Naskahmu setelah ini Dissa-san. Semua yang kulakukan emang is magic Dissa. :v**

**MAKASIH BUAT REPIEEEEEEEWWW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : Day Three<strong>

**Kelas 2-2.**

Di kelas 2-2, terlihat konser dangdut dadakan yang diadakan oleh trio Takeda dan banyak anak-anak kelas itu yang kelepek-kelepek sama aksi ketiga makhluk itu. Kagak kapok-kapok bener ya..

Sementara itu gadis serba hitam yang merupakan tentor bahasa inggris disana hanya bisa menyandarkan punggung di dinding kelas diluar. Dengan tangan dan kaki terlipat. Wajahnya pokerface... menunggui guru yang akan mengurusi anak-anak sarap itu.

Tiba-tiba, muncullah seorang gadis berambut hitam pigtail dengan jepit rambut kuning di poni kanannya, bermata hitam, dan memakai baju olahraga berwarna biru memasuki kelas yang lagi heboh-hebohnya konser.

"Kurasa aku harus yakin kalau dia bukan guru olahraga tapi tentor disini.." gumam Sakazaki yang ternyata terdengar oleh Girl-chan.

"Dua-duanya Sakazaki!" jawab Girl-chan.

Gadis serba hitam itu hanya bisa membentuk wajah terserah-dan-selamat-berkreasi.

"Nih.." kata Sakazaki sambil melempar pocky.

"Loh?" Girl-chan menerima pocky rasa coklat itu.

"Kuharap kau sabar mengurusi mereka.." kata Sakazaki lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Gadis itu bingung. Lalu memasuki ruangan.

"Permisi!" sapa gadis itu.

Sayang sekali, sukses dia dikacangin oleh kerumunan gaje yang menggila itu.

"Nih kelas mau minta dibantai ya!?" batin gadis itu kesal.

"WOI KALIAN BERHENTI KONSER ATAU GUE BANTAI KALIAN PAKE PIPA KERAMAT GUE!" ancam gadis itu sambil memukul papan tulis dengan pipa paralon yang dibawanya.

Alhasil, konser dadakan itu pun langsung berhenti dan murid-muridnya pun duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Maaf, bu!" balas seluruh anak-anak di kelas itu ketakutan.

"Oke, namaku Girl-chan! Tentor di pelajaran IPA! Karena aku tentor kalian disini, panggil aku Girl-sensei! Ngerti?" ujar gadis bernama Girl-chan itu datar.

"Ngerti, Miss Stoppersky (?)!"

Girl-chan pun sukses dibikin sweatdrop dengan jawaban kelas nista tersebut.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan bocah merah pervert dari fandom 'Epic Battle Fantasy' itu! soalnya aku kagak berani jamin kalian bakalan selamat dari Valkyrie Tank-nya! Paham?"

"Paham, Bu!"

"Oke, sekarang kita mulai pelajaran hari ini!"

* * *

><p><strong>Di EBF Mansion (?).<strong>

"Hatchi!" seorang pemuda berambut merah pun langsung bersin di sofa saat sedang sibuk membaca koran.

"Lu kagak apa-apa kan, Lance?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang sambil ngasih kotak tisu ke pemuda merah di sebelahnya.

"Ah, iya! Thanks, Matt!" jawab pemuda bernama Lance itu sambil ngambil salah satu tisu tersebut dan mengusap hidungnya.

"Siapa sih yang ngomongin gue? Pasti si Author rese itu!" batin pemuda itu sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya.

* * *

><p>Sakazaki menoleh ke belakang..<p>

Karena kata RESE sangat identik dengannya. Tapi tidak hanya dirinya yang dipanggil rese disini..

* * *

><p><strong>Oke, mari kita kembali ke kelas nista itu<strong> **!**

"Nah, apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya Girl-chan datar. Tapi..

**TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTT!**

**WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW, HOUKOU! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW, HOUKOU! HOKU O U FIVE!**

"Sepertinya ada yang mengganti bel tanpa seijinku.." gumam Sakazaki dengan tatapan mengerikan. Tapi dirinya langsung konek mendengar lirik lagunya.

"Udah ah.. lagian dia senpaiku.." kata gadis itu sambil memakan pocky.

Girl-chan kedengeran, "Memangnya kenapa? gue kan penggemarnya Nordic!" telepatinya dengan emoticon :P.

Sakazaki hanya bisa sweatdrop..

"Oke, aku rasa sampai di sini! Sampai jumpa lain waktu!" kata gadis itu sambil meninggalkan kelas gaje tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Di kelas 2-1.<strong>

Kelas ini malah lebih rusuh dari kelas sebelumnya! Girl-chan selaku sang tentor yang melihat kelakuan mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop di depan pintu karena ternyata...

ANAK-ANAK DISANA LAGI MAIN PERANG-PERANGAN KAYAK DI CODE LYOKO! *capslock jebol* *salah fandom*.

Serius lo! Motochika (yang lagi-lagi nyasar ke kelas sebelahnya setelah kelasnya selesai) jadi Odd, Kojuuro jadi Ulrich, dan Oichi jadi Yumi. Kenapa kagak ada yang jadi Aelita? Dia kan keahliannya Cuma menonaktifkan menara, mana ada yang mau coba? *dilempar ke lautan digital*.

"Aduh! Mereka ada-ada aja deh!" batin Girl-chan sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Eh, bu Tentor! Ada apaan nih?" sapa Keiji yang menyadari kehadiran gadis itu.

Alhasil, seluruh murid di kelas itu pun langsung nengok ke arah pintu dan segera duduk di kursi masing-masing (kecuali Motochika yang balik lagi ke kelasnya!).

"Puas jadi 'Lyoko Warrior'-nya?" tanya Girl-chan.

Mereka hanya bisa ngangguk plus merinding tsunami (?).

"Yah, bagaimana kalau aku kasih tugas saja? Khukhukhu!" ujar gadis itu sambil tertawa licik dan menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. "Dan tolong dicatat karena aku tidak mau mengulang dua kali!"

Seluruh kelas pun langsung mencatat tugas dari sang Tentor.

**Setengah jam kemudian...**

"Nah, sudah selesai?" tanya Girl-chan. "Kalau sudah, tolong ketua kelas di sini kumpulkan semua buku!"

"Baik, bu!" kata Masamune sambil berjalan mengitari kelas untuk mengumpulkan semua buku di kelas itu.

Setelah semua buku terkumpul, Girl-chan memeriksa semuanya dan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

**MINNA DE UCHI NI KO VALKOMMEN PAREDO! MIWAKU NO SEKAI E VALKOMINA!**

Di ruangan pribadi tentor. Sakazaki nyaris tersedak memakan pocky. "Senpaiku itu memang penggemar 'Hetalia' sejati.. bel chapter ini lagunya dari fandom itu semua..". katanya sambil sweatdrop kabupaten..

Girl-chan yang mendengar telepati Sakazaki Cuma bisa nyengir kuda laut.

"Baiklah, aku akan bawa ini untuk dikoreksi! Sampai jumpa lain waktu!" kata Girl-chan sambil membawa buku-buku itu dan pergi meninggalkan kelas sarap tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Di kelas 3-1.<strong>

Oke, terlihat kerumunan makhluk yang tengah ngerumpi tentang Tentor mereka kali ini.

"Eh, gue denger dari kelas sebelah, guru IPA-nya serem!"

"Iya, saking seremnya jauh lebih serem dari si 'Kambing' fandom sebelah!"

"Tapi masih sereman tentor serba hitam itu.."

Hening..

Sekelas ngangguk-ngangguk..

Sebuah fakta yang tak mampu di gugat lagi..

Mengingat si tentor dengan aura pemakaman itu mampu membunuh tikus sekali tampar...

"Eh, Tentornya datang!"

Semua murid yang ngerumpi pun langsung duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Tumben nih kelas kagak kayak sebelumnya..' batin Girl-chan bingung.

"Baiklah, anak-anik, kawan-kawing dan teman-temin (?)! sekarang keluarkan buku kalian!" perintah gadis itu datar.

"Iya, bu Kambing (?)!" balas mereka semua refleks.

'Wah! Kayaknya nih kelas bakalan minta dipenggal sama Mathy nih!' batin Girl-chan sweatdrop kuadrat plus khawatir.

**BRAK!**

Dan panjang umur untuk kelas 3-1! Ternyata seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik, bermata biru cerah, memakai kemeja merah yang tertutup jas hitam dengan cuff berwarna merah, celana panjang berwarna senada, sepatu boot coklat, topi kecil diatas kepalanya, serta membawa sebuah kapak langsung mendobrak pintu dengan kasarnya sampai jebol.

'Waduh! Beneran mampus, nih!' batin Girl-chan lagi sambil ancang-ancang nelpon ambulans terdekat.

"SIAPA YANG TADI BILANG KAMBING, HAH!? AYO SINI, GUE PENGGAL SATU PERSATU!" teriak pria itu yang sukses membuat satu sekolah langsung tuli sesaat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sementara itu.. di ruang pribadi para Tentor..<strong>

"Eh, Saki-chan! Lu kenal teriakan cempreng yang datang dari kelas 3-1, kagak?" tanya De-aruka pada Sakazaki saat dia mendengar teriakan barusan.

Meaa yang mendengarkan lagu menggunakan earphone bergumam.

"Kok kayaknya ada pacarnya Girl-chan ya? Dia silaturrahmi?" tanya Meaaa.

Dissa hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya. Lalu fokus kembali membuat RPP (Rencana Pelaksanaan Pembelajaran).

"Si Kambing dari fandom sebelah.." jawab Sakazaki sambil menyiapkan amunisi Vallen Nightmare. Memoles Wolfram dengan minyak zaitun dan mengasah Phoenix Necklace. De-aruka yang melihat itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Kamu enggak mau pindah ke dimensi 'We Are Lost' kan?" tanya De-aruka.

Sakazaki berhenti sejenak, lalu menyeringai ke arah De-aruka dan yang laen dengan background hitam beracun senada dengan pakaiannya.

"Senpai tenang saja kalian juga.." kata Sakazaki sambil menunjuk Meaaa dan Dissa menggunakan Vallen Nightmare.

_Balas dendamku dimulai sekarang.. _pikir gadis serba blek itu.

Kejadian selanjutnya tak dapat ditebak lagi! Yang penting, seluruh kelas 3-1 pun langsung dilarikan ke UGD terdekat akibat serangan pria jabrik tersebut.

**Day Three : Complete.**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake :<strong>

"KAMBIIIIIIEEEEEEEEENGGGG!"

Seketika orang yang dipanggil dengan nama panggilan yang sangat tidak enak didengar itu menoleh.

"Apa lu! Nyari ma-"

Seketika pria itu bungkam melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Sakazaki Rikou dengan Vallen Nightmare dan Wolfram level S. Tak lupa dengan Phoenix Necklace. Tiga sayap Phoenix diaktifkan dengan background hitam beracun.

" _**Well ya, **_**Kamu sering kan menggal kepalaku di 'BTP'? gimana rasanya? **_**Is that funny?"**_

Sakazaki sebenarnya adalah seorang kuudere. Makanya, dia hanya akan berapi-api dalam beberapa kondisi.

"_**How if... i share that feel to you?**_** sekarang biar aku ajari kamu gimana rasanya dipenggal.."**

Girl-chan, De-aruka, Dissa dan Meaaa bingung. Mereka udah nelpon ambulan, tapi kira-kira siapa yang bakalan masuk RS?

"Rasakan kemurkaan 'THE STRONGEST FROM ROYAL GUARD'!"

Akhirnya Mathias pun berakhir dengan digantung di tiang bendera.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-chan Note :<strong>

By the way, gua boleh curhat dikit aja? Gue sempat menjelajah Epic Battle Fantasy Wikipedia buat nyari informasi tentang Lance (Soalnya dia tuh karakter favorit ketiga saya setelah Denmark dari Hetalia dan Ieyasu dari Basara) dan gue sempat cengo karena ternyata...

WHAT THE F***?! WHAT THE HE**?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! GUE KIRA LANCE TUH MESUM KALO LAGI OOC DOANK TERNYATA DIA BENERAN PERVERT!

ASTAGA KAMBING! GUA SAMPE CENGO DAN MASANG WAJAH DAFUQ PAS BACA BAGIAN ITU BERULANG-ULANG! (Lha, tau darimana? Perasaan artikelnya dalam English, deh!)

DEMI ICELAND KESELEK LICORICE (?), KENAPA BOCAH MERAH YANG GUE KIRA POLOS KAYAK MEONG NYASAR (?) BISA SE-PERVERT ITU?!

(Lance : WOI! ITU AIB, AIB!)

Oke, maaf soal kejadian caps jebol di atas! Gue masih stress oke? ^^V

Buat Author yang ngurus Chapter selanjutnya, semoga bisa lebih baik lagi! :D

Review! :D


	5. Chapter 5 : Day Four

Geraldine Mersel Collage

Saya ingatkan anda.. kalau ada kekurangan atau kelebihan tentang cerita ini.. serang saya dengan Judai.

(Judai : ...

Sakazaki : What's wrong Judai-kun?

Judai : Nothing.. but i think.. i will kick someone to night..)

**Disclaimer : **Sengoku Basara adalah kepunyaan Capcom, dan sebagian dari cerita ini diurus sama Dissa-CHAlovers, author sebelah yang terlalu rese. Jadi harap dimaafkan penulisan yang berbeda.

**Warning : **OOC, Garing, Typo!

**Author : **Dissa-CHAlovers kolab Sakazaki Rikou.

* * *

><p><strong>Balesan repiew!<strong>

**De-aruka :**

**Gyahahaahahaha! Mashanya mahaberotot jadi aelita! (disklem woi.. punya yang dibales repiewnya itu..). hehe.. makasih buat ngerepiew de-arukaneesan!**

**Meaaa :**

**Kamu setelah ini loh.. yang terakhir.. btw.. mau buat naskah nggak? Kalo iya.. kirim ke emailku salvia17sr ... Ditunggu! En.. entar aku inpet kok!**

**Rasidahdiyahulhak :**

**Hehe.. rasidah main kesini... wah.. kamu suka Motochikan ya? Dissa ada saingannya tuh.. makasih buat repiew!**

**Girl-chan2 :**

**Hehe! Makasih! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AKHIRNYA AKU BISA BALAS DENDAM KEPADA KAMBING ABANG ITUUUUU!**

**GabriMicha Runa :**

**Wah.. berarti mesti dibenahin nih.. btw.. Gabri-san lama enggak keliatan ya? Hehe.. saya seneng Gabri-san masih main ke fanfic saya! :-D**

**Dissa-CHAlovers :**

**LAH! NI DIA! AUTHOR FANFIK KALI INI! WAH! KELAS 3-1 PALING KOCCAAAAAKKK! NGGAK SALAH TUHHH! *digamparJudai*.**

**MAKASIH MIIIINNNNNAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : Day Four.<strong>

OHAYYO GOZAIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSS! Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, mari kita panjatkan puji syukur ke Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, karena kita dapat berkumpul di lap-(#PLAK!). Ehem! Maaf, tadi ada petugas upacara ganggu! Jadi kita akan kembali di GMC alias Geraldine Mersel Collage! (Meski menurut saya lebih enak Gegembelan Masuke Comberan.. #dikeroyok) Mari kita mulai dari kelas 3-1! Kenapa 3-1? Karena Dissa males ngajarin kelas 2-2 lebih dahulu!

(Sakazaki : kagak nurut jadwal ya lu..

Dissa : Sekali-kali kaga papa kan!

Sakazaki : karepmu.. (terserah..)).

"APAA? TEGA BANGEEETT!" seru Shingen yang tiba-tiba masuk ke pembicaraan dan menyiapkan kapak.

"Sape lu? Murid biasa dilarang kemari!" kata Sakazaki sambil menodong Vallen Nightmare.

Oke, selanjut-lanjutnyewt ojok ditakok maneh.

**.. Di koridor kelas 3-1.**

Terlihat 2 orang duduk-duduk sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Oi, menurut kamu bimbel hari ini kayak apa?" tanya akang satu.

"Yah, meneketehe, simalakama tewehek, tapi gosip dari kelas bawah bimbelnya mengerikan.." Jawab embok di sebelahnya. (?)

"Masa' waktu itu setiap anak harus meranin chara Boboiboy? Bahkan ada yang meranin bencong!" Cerita embok itu kemudian.

"...", Akangnyewt itu speechless. "Pasti yang banci itu nyak MoChi.."

"Uh-Huh. Tentor pertama kalo ga salah De-aruka. Katanya juga, tiap hari ganti! Buktinya hari kedua ada Sakazaki, hari ketiga Girl-chan!" lanjut Embok.

"Apa! Baru nyadar! Ternyata tentor berganti-ganti? (Perasaan jelas banget..) emang tentor ibarat celana dalam?!"

"Tauk. Moro-moro ibarat pembalut lagi.." (Facepalm).

Si Akang berpikir sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Chotto, De-aruka itu kan... Yang nyolong hati Eike Mitsunari, serta yang pengen hijab Mami Kenshin! Terus Sakazaki yang pengen nemu eyepacth Masamune! Girl-chan itu... Yang.. suka nyilang kita ke Si Kambing!"

Dan di Nihohime Gakuen, di ruang guru. Mathias terbatuk-batuk darah biru (?).

"HOWEEEEKK!"

Dark bertanya, "Ono opo to nak e?!"

Dengan polos, Mathias ngelap mulutnya dan berkata, "Raphophot.. Di suatu ruang, kayaknya ada yang ngomongin aku.."

"Ah tenang! Mungkin para domba teriak.. 'Baa-thias...! Baa-thias!" kata Dark. Mathias yang mendengarnya merinding. Dia langsung batuk darah lagi, tapi warnanya ungu kayak racun.

**Back to GMC!**

"... OH IYA! Mereka bertiga Author Basara dengan humor yang gila! Berarti.. Author humor yang tersisa.." si Embok nelen ludah.

"Jangan sampe.. jangan sampe.. Ntar aku bakal merebus kepalaku ke dalam pancimu!"

Sementara itu, di dalam kelasnya..

"Kurang 3 menit.. AC Portable kita ngilang untuk yang kelagi-lagi-belagi-delaginyaa! PARA 3-1 PUNYA PERASAAN TAUUUK!" Nouhime mulai rese.

"Betul-betul-betul! Padahal kalo ada Kenshin di sini.. kita bisa seluncuran di atap, sampe atap berbekas kayak singo edan keno lecet.." Tukas Nobunaga pula.

"Juda, kita dibikinin satu gelas es cendol! Kapan kita bisa menikmati keindahan alam seperti itu.. Lagi?" Lanjutnya.

"Nouhime berkata, "Hmm... kalo gitu kita nyanyi aja yu, Kazusanosuke-sama!" Nouhime maju ke depan kelas.

"PANAS-PANAS GINI NYANYI.." Nobunaga ngeluarin tatapan keji. Nouhime tertegun.

"Ka-kalau Kazusanosuke-sama tidak mau, ya su.."

Taunya, itu lampu LED kelas semua tiba-tiba jeglek.

"EH? PAKE JEGLEK JUGA?!" Nouhime menembak-nembak dinding kelas yang tak terlihat. Tiba-tiba, menyalalah lampu stage warna merah yang mengarah ke Nobunaga yang pake kostum idol group. (Hoyy, sejak kapan coba).

"Wan, tu! Wan, tu, tri, foooor!" Nobunaga muter-muter riang. Nouhime jawsdrop melihat adegan (calon) suami dai-rokudan maou ini.

"I WANT YUUUUUU... I NEED YUUUUU.. I LOF YUUUU... di lubuk... Hatiiiku! Menginginkan Mami Kenshin balik ke kelas! Heaviii Roooteeyysyeeeen!" Nobunaga makin riang menari.

Ternyata.. Nobunaga nyanyi lagu idol group satu-satunya yang populer di Tanah Air, Jaykretek 48 (Dissa dihajar manager aslinya).

"Ampun deh.. Hoi! Itu berlebihan, Kazusanosuke-sa.."

"SEPERTI POOPCORN! YANG MELETUK-LETUK!"

Nouhime double jawsdrop yang ternyata... Lagi bikin popcorn. (TOWEEW) Bahkan Mitsuhide yang baru datang bisa dibuat pingsan. Penyebabnya ada 3.. 1, cuaca yang panas. 2, Nobunaga yang joget. 3, ngeliatnya sambil bayangin adegan kiss NaruSasu.

"Mitsuhide! Loh.. Mitsuhide!"

Matsu dan Toshiie masuk ke kelas. (Yah, mereka itu akang sama embok tadi ^^) Mereka hendak memberitahu sesuatu, yang ada di hatiku...

"Omai-tachi! Ada seorang tentor mau datang ke sini! Tapi aku ga tau siapa!" Teriak Matsu.

"Tentor? Ooh! Tentor itu yang... Kalo adegan bagian jorok, di-tentor? Tentor gila!" Tanya Nouhime.

"Eeh, itu mah sensor.." Kata Toshiie dengan nada kerik-kerik.

"Lha terus? Tentor itu apaan?" Tanya Nouhime lagi.

"Ya elah.. Selama ini kamu ketemu tentor, dan kamu ga nyadar? Tentor itu yang ngajarin bimbel kita nantii!" Seru Toshiie.

"Oh.. Yang ngajarin bimbel, kita kan mau bimbel, easy going aja!" Nouhime tertawa pelan.

Krik.. Krik.. Krik.. Krik.. Toshiie dan Matsu menjadi jangkrik buruan Kobo-chan sekarang.

"Nippon-nippon... Cha, cha, cha, chaaaa!"

Malah Kobo-chan numpang lewat koridor kelas 3-1. Diikuti Shinchan dan Nobita #nyasarmodeon.

"Oh senangnyaaa~ Aku seenang seekaliiiiiieh!"

"Lalalaa.. Aku sayang sekali! Doraeeemoooon!"

"Nippon, nippon.." "Aku senang.." "Sekali! Doraeeeemoooon!"

Toshiie dan Matsu berubah lagi menjadi manusia. Takut diburu beneren paling.

Beberapa saat kemudian Nouhime kaget, "EEH?! BENTAR LAGIII?! KAZUSANOSUKE-SAMA HIKAGE NISHIYOOOO!" Nouhime bergegas untuk mencegat Nobunaga.

"KU SANGAAT... SANGATLAH BERUNTUUUUUUUNG~!" Nobunaga makin gila aja nari Jaykreteknyewt.

"STOP! KAU MENCURI HATIKU, HATIKUUUUU... STOP! KAU MENCURI HATIIKUUU..." Nouhime menolong Nobunaga dengan nyanyian juga, sambil megang-tepuk hati.

"Haih.. Malaah ikut gila.." Toshiie menjadi imam facepalm dengan makmum Matsu tentunya. Mitsuhide yang baru bangun melihat adegan NouNobu itu, lalu menepok jidatnya ke tembok berkali-kali.

"I WANT YOU... I NEED YOU..."

"STOP, KAU MENCURI HATIIKU, HATIIKUUU..."

"I LOVE YOOU... DI LUBUUK HAATIIKUU..."

"STOP! KAU MENCURI HATIKUU..."

"Hohohohoho..."

Toshiie dan Matsu menoleh-noleh untuk mencari sumber suara. Suara berbagai chipmunk, tapi kalo dibilang chipmunk juga gak bisa! #yooposeh.

"Apa dunia akan kiamat?" Pekik Toshiie.

"Gak tau! Aku merinding nih, inuchiyo-sama!"

Lalu, Toshiie cegukan. "HIKK.. HIKK.. EMBEK, EMBEK.. HIKK.. HIKK.. EMBEK, EMBEK.. GROOOOKK!"

"Oh no, inuchiyo-sama!" Matsu menaik level kepanikannya, dari 20% ke 50%.

"HIKK! HIKK! EMBEK, EMBEK.. HIKK! HIKK! EMBEK, EMBEK!"

"Selamat pagii!" Seru seseorang. Sampai-sampai Matsu dan Toshiie lari terbirit-birit ke sudut belakang kelas. Nobunaga dan Nouhime masih nyanyi, sementara Mitsuhide kencing berdiri, orang yang berseru cuman sweatdrop pas ngeliat kelas angker 3-1 ini.

"Apa benar ini kelas 3-1, kelas hidung miring-bendera?" Tanya orang itu.

Toshiie dan Matsu menoleh ke orang itu, lalu menyadari kalau itu...

TENTOR KELAS MEREKA... Buktinya di dada kiri atas, tertulis 'Tentor GMC Di Hari EmYonPatOur.' (EmYonPatOur = EMpat, YON, paPAT, fOUR.)

"Hidung miring-bendera?! Tapi bener sih, kelas 3-1.." Jawab Toshiie.

"Iyalah! Coba kalian balik angka tiga ke kanan, jadi kayak hidung! Terus perhatikan baik-baik angka 1, itu seperti tiang bendera!"

Kemudian, pandangan tentor itu menuju Konser Mahakarya Ahmad 48 (?!). Ia tersenyum manis-manis, manis gula-gula. Semuanyaa ada di sini, kita hidup damai dan berseri-serii. (Malah nyanyi)

"Hoi, kalian di sana!" Teriaknya.

Nouhime dan Nobunaga merinding blender. Sang Tentor mendatangi mereka berdua, lalu..

CREK! CREK! PLOK! PLOK!

Bayangkan, sang tentor membuka hal salah satu hal primer (primer itu kayak sandang, pangan, papan. Tapi coba tebak yang mana ini.) pada Nouhime dan Nobunaga, lalu menepok pa... Ah, lupakan. Kalau diberi tahu kalian akan kena ecstasy.

"HII! TENTORNYA SADIS BANGET! ITU TEPAT BANGET DI SITU!" Seru Toshiie dan Matsu bebanikan sambil menutup kedua mata. (BEBArengan dengan kepaNIKAN)

"Ampuun... Ini terlalu memalukaan!" Jerit Nobunaga.

"Uhuuk! Panaas! Tubuhku jadi terlalu gerah!" Jerit Nouhime pula. "Bagian tubuhku yang digepuk sangat menyakitkaaan~"

Tentor menepuk tangannya dengan senyum bangga. Kemudian datanglah Mami Kenshin.

"Gomen atas ketelatan saa..." Belum selesai ngucap salam, Mami ini melihat dua korban yang sangat wow. "Demi Bishamonten nusuk meteor! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ada orang asing di kelas?"

"MAMII TOLONG KAMIIII!" Nobunaga dan Nouhime menunduk lemas ke Kenshin. Kenshin yang nyadar perubahan mereka kaget sangat.

"Kok bisa begini?" Tanya Kenshin.

"Jangan tanya dulu, setidaknya siapkan bantuan untuk kami!" Teriak Nobunaga.

"Ho-oh.. Pakailah kekuatanmuu!" Teriak Nouhime cetar.

Tentor menoleh ke Kenshin, lalu menghampirinya dengan santai, "Oh! Anata wa Mami Uesugi Kenshin! Kau tidak tau yang dikatakan Hideyoshi-sensei ya?"

"Hah? Kenapa? Apa Hideyoshi-sensei bilang jilbabku laris?"

"Bukan.. Tapi... Nilai kelas hidung miring-bendera ini jeblok, maka hari ini..."

Tentor itu membuka mantelnya dan hendak berseru. Siswa-siswi kaget karena tentornya adalah..

Seseorang yang berambut hitam sepundak (mungkin hanya lebih panjang 7,5 cm) bertutup jilbab merah (lha kenapa kamu sebut rambutnya Thorrr), dengan kaos merah berlapis blazer norak hitam. Celana jeans biru gelap dan sepatu flat hitam ikut-ikutan aja, syukurin ga marah bajunya. (Emang pakaian ibarat makhluk hidup? Lupakan)

"DISSA AKAN NGURUS KALIAN SEMUAAAAAA!"

"DI-DI-DISSA?!" Teriak Matsu.

"Masbulloh ya?" Tanya balik Dissa. Matsu dengan sigap kembali ke bangku sambil nyeret Toshiie.

"Ternyata kamu wahai penista jijay kami!" Seru Kenshin.

"Siapa lagi coba? Alhamdulillah luar biasaa!" Dissa berkacak pinggang dan mengerlipkan salah satu matanya.

Kenshin perlahan-lahan membantu Nouhime dan Nobunaga. Tau gak? Sekarang tubuh mereka berdua aneh! Badan Nouhime ditutupi es serut, sementara badan Nobunaga ditutupi es cendol. Demi kebaikan mereka berdua kok, jadi ga perlu dikhawatirkan amet..

"Wow... Setidaknya ini membantu sekali.. Meski aneh.." Kata Nobunaga.

"Sebelum kita mulai, saya mau tanya! Ada yang berhalang hadir?" Mulai Dissa.

"Hmm... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.. 6.. Tidak! Semua masuk!" Kata Matsu sambil menghitung para siswa.

"Baguss! Jadi, saya ini tentor di bidang MateMATIkaaa!" Seru Dissa mantap, dengan gaya Papa Bola. (Dihajar yang asli)

"Oh tidak... Sensei menekan kata mati.." Para siswa merinding blender lagi.

"Katanya, siswa-siswi di sini ga pinter perkalian kuadrat. MASA KUADRATNYA 1 KALIAN JAWAB 2? SIAPKAN BUKU KATOK KALIAN!" Hina sekaligus perintah Author gila ini.

Seluruh siswa pada muncullin muka krikk-krikk. Dissa tentu saja marah dan menyiapkan ropped shuriken. (Dia nyolong dari Tsubako! *dihajar)

"KALIAN INI KENAPA DIAM SAJA? MANA BUKU KOTAKNYEWT?!"

"Laa tadi Ntor Diskon (?) bilangnya buku katok! Gimana sih, lol?" Seru seluruh siswa.

SRUUK! Ropped shuriken menghajar seluruh siswi satu-persatu, saking Dissa sayang banget sama ibu. (Pliz, ini bukan lagu satu satu aku sayang ibu kan?)

"I DON'T CARE! BIASANYA KALIAN TAU KEBIASAAN SAYA GIMANA SIH? SEKARANG! CEPAAT! KALO GA AKU SURUH HIDEYOSHI-SAMA NUNJUKKIN BOKER STYLE DI DEPAN KALIAAN!"

Yep. Semua siswa merinding. Mereka ga bisa membayangkan kalau Hideyoshi-sensei boker. Akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan buku masing-masing, membuka lembar baru, dan menulis permintaan tahun mendatang. (Lu pikir natalan apa?)

Dissa mengecek satu-satu bangku siswa. Mulai dari Toshiie.

"Hmm... Maeda Toshiie.. Bagus." Dissusul siswa-siswi lain.

"Maeda Matsu juga, terlalu rapi. Terutama tubuhnya. Kalori rapi ga kayak saya!"

"EH.. MAKSUD ANDA APA?!" Matsu nyiapin pukulan panci.

"Oh gak jadi!" Dissa lari ke bangku sebelah lagi. "Mami Kenshin juga bagus-gus-gus... Hei, Akechi!"

Semua menoleh ke bangku Mitsuhide. Yang ditoleh nanya heran, "Kenapa, ntor Dissarang laron?"

"Ini bukan buku kotak! Ini buku tulis!" Dissa menunjukkan lembaran buku Mitsuhide yang selayak buku tulis umumnya.

"Kok bisa i loh? Ini buku kotak tah!" Ngengkel Mitsuhide.

"Sudah jelas begini, memang lu siapin apa aja di rumah?"

"Ya elah.. Ntor bego amet sih, dimana-mana buku itu kotak!"

Dissa terdiam, lalu nanya lagi, "Apa maksud kau?"

"Bentuknyaaa...?"

1... 2... 3...

CKREK! DOSH!

"Grrh..." Dissa mengecek ke bangku lain setelah melakukan perkosaan tingkat rampok ke Mitsuhide.

**-SKIP TIME-**

"Baik, kumpulkan jawaban-jawaban kalian! Nanti saya kembalikan!" Perintah Dissa yang lebih cetar dibanding harimau bayang Fang.

"Oh no! Ntor Dissasar Robin! Beri waktu lagi! Aku kurang 5 nomor lagi!" Melas Nouhime.

"APAAA?! BERANINYA KAU! MASA TAK MENJAWAB LIMAAAAAA?"

"Itu berarti.. Nouhime tak bisa menjawab 5 dari..."

"KAU TAK BISA MENJAWAB 5 DARI 5 SOAAAAAAL? KURANG AJAR! AKU TAK PEDULI! KUMPULKAN CEPAT!"

Benar, Dissa tak peduli apa yang terjadi setelah Nouhime mengumpulkan tugas dengan jawaban kosong, baik gempa tekto, gempa vulka, tornado, maupun tsunami (TSUtsunya NAik MIris #PLAK).

"Hiks.. Jahat.." Nouhime hendak mengumpulkan, kemudian muka Dissa membesar seperti bengkak.

"APA KATAMUU... INI KEBIJAKAN DARI SAYA HANYA 5 SOAL... DAN BEGINIKAH BALASANMUU?"

"Sudah, pasrahkan saja. Nanti kalau kau pasrahkan ini, Dissa akan segera dipasrahkan nyawanya." Bisik Nobunaga. Nouhime mengangguk pelan dan akhirnya siap mengumpulkan.

Setelah pengumpulan dilakukan..

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk hari ini! Ada pe-er, kerjakan buku LKS kalian halaman 17, latihan 8, nomor 19 sampai 45!" Kata Dissa.

"Ealah.. Ada pe-er segala.." Nobunaga tampak tidak suka.

"Hmph. Ya sudah, sayonara memoryy!

HITOMI KOJITEEEEEEE~"

Ketepatan belnya juga bunyi :

**'REK, AYO RREK, BEL SELESAI LES DAH MUNI... REK, AYO RREK, NTAR MULIH TRAKTIR DANGOO! CAH, AYO CAH, OJO LALI KARO CIMOL... CAH, AYO CAH, MARI NGONO SENENG ATIII~'**

BRAK! Dissa mendobrak tembok dekat pintu masuk.

"Belnya gila.." Batin seluruh siswa.

"Serius... Omigot selokan... Jangan dia lagi!" Seru Matsu.

"Haah... Setuju..." Toshiie ngacung jempol. Sementara itu, Nobunaga dan Nouhime kembali melakukan konser Mahakarya, tapi kali ini namanya 'Ahmad Monikah Citata Beti.' (?!) Lalu Mitsuhide kencing salto, Kenshin makan es doger plus sirup sarang lebah.

"Sakazaki yang ngatur belnya..." gumam Dissa.

**..perjalanan menuju Kelas 2-2..**

Oke, sekarang ini Dissa hendak ke kelas angsa kembar!

"Kelas hidung miring beneren miring.." Gumam Dissa sambil melihat hasil mencongak 5 soal tadi. "Hanya 2 orang yang nilainya tertinggi di kelas itu, itupun 60, 1 dapat 40, 1 lagi 20, dan 2 lain 0."

Dissa memakai mantelnya lagi, lalu tersenyum. "Kyaaah! Aku akan mengajari MOCHI!" Batinnya.

Sesampai di kelas.. Dissa-Dissambut dengan lemparan blueberry pie.

"Hah... Apa-apaan ini..." Dissa menjilat pie di sekeliling bibir. "Oishi. Pasti bikinan Shingen."

Dissa geleng-geleng dan berkata pelan, "Kok malah bahas pie sih, ayo marahi Dissa! Kau pasti bisa.."

Dissa sebentar lagi akan masuk, sementara itu di kelas itu sendiri...

"Pai tadi meleset ke mana ya? Hahahaa!" Yukimura bingung sendiri. Bahkan monyet corak tentaranya terdiam sejenak. (Dihajar Sasuke)

"Harrah kon, Yukimura! Lain kali lempar jangan ke arah pintu kelas!" Ingat Shingen.

"Haii, Oyakata-sama!"

"HAHAHAHAHAA! HAHAHAA! MANTAP! Kayaknya tadi ada orang di sana!" Seru Sasuke yang hendak melempar pai ke muka Yukimura.

"Iya kah, Sasuke?" Tanya Shingen.

"Aku bilang kayaknya.. Tapi ga tau lagi!" Kata Sasuke.

"OH TIDAK... Apakah habis ini aku akan kena hajar orang itu, selain painya Sasuke..." Yukimura sedikit ketakutan.

"Hyaah! Terima ini! Lemparan kuasa pai banteng merah!" Teriak Sasuke.

Pai terlempar dengan baik, lalu Yukimura merunduk, dan pai berhasil mengenai muka kiri Motochika yang kebetulan lewat di belakang Yukimura.

"HEI! BUKANNYA AKU QUIT?" Motochika geram.

"Woow... Chosokabe-dono! Eyepatch anda sekarang sampai dagu kiri yaa?" Ejek Sasuke.

"Eh, iya loh! Bukan eyepatch lagi itu namanya! Tapi halef mask!" Seru Yukimura dengan kagum.

Motochika marah, lalu menyiapkan bekas pembalut yang ada bekas kencingnya. Dan sekarang ditambah dengan ingus, ludah, dan -piip- yang tersimpan. (Ga terbayang untuk -piip- nya) "I WANT REVENGE.."

"Gawat!" Sasuke dan Yukimura berdekatan lalu berpelukan selayak Laalaa dan Poo.

"Hati-hati oh mai boyz!" Shingen mengeluarkan melas a la anak kucing.

"Jangan takut yaa!" Motochika mengawali jurusnya dengan mengarahkan kecup melalui telapak tangan sebelah, lalu teriak :

"EIKE AKAN MELEMPARKAN KOTORAN BYUTIFULLLL!"

"Eeh tunggu! Ada yang bilang kotoran byutiful?" Tanya Kasuga. Kasuga ikut menonton adegan aneh tersebut.

"Aku juga nontoon!" Seru Nagamasa. (Uhuk, padahal kamu anak alim, uhuk)

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" Pembalut terlempar lurus tanpa lecet..

"KENAA! KENAA! KENAA! KENAA!" Seru Kasuga.

"Itu pasti kena laah!" Kata Nagamasa bangga. Tapi sayang, tiba-tiba Sasuke menghilang bersama Yukimura ke bagian kelas lain.

"Loh.. Curang!" Kasuga menjitak rambutnya sendiri. (?)

"Berarti itu akan mengenai papan! Eh.." Seru Nagamasa, lalu kaget. "Apa itu..."

Kasuga ikut kaget, karena secara kritis, yang di hadapan pembalut byutifull itu adalah..

"AWAAS AWAAS! SEPERTINYA ITU TENTOR BARUUU!"

Yukimura dan Sasuke yang baru lihat keadaan ikut kaget. Motochika ga tau sama sekali. Shingen cuman duduk tenang di bangku, ga mau ikut campur. (Padahal itu pai buatanmu ah -_-)

"MINGGIR! MINGGIR! NTOR-SAMA, GET OOOUT!" Seru Nagamasa. Tapi..

Terlambat! Dissa sudah kena pembalut kotor tersebut.

"Aduh... Iwh! Bau!" Dissa memegang pembalut tersebut.

Seluruh siswa kembali ke bangku separuh merinding. Lalu berdiri bersama mengucap salam.

"Ohayo gozaimas, Tentor!"

Dissa tersenyum miris. Ia meremuk pembalut yang dipegang.

"Siapa yang suruh kalian lempar-lempar hah?!" Seru Dissa.

"Sumimasen! Tadi Oyakata-sama bagi pie, lalu aku dan Sasuke main lempar-lemparan pie bikinan beliau.." Jelas Yukimura.

"Dan secara tak sengaja, pie itu kena Motochika, Motochika pun melempar pembalut bekas kencingnya." Lanjut Sasuke.

Setelah mendengar semua itu, Dissa terlihat ngenes. "Omai-tachii..."

"WADUH! Apakah Tentor ini akan marah?" Batin Kasuga.

"Kalian memang... Pintar sekali! Saya bangga!" Seru Dissa tiba-tiba.

1.. 2..

"EEEEH?!" Teriak seluruh siswa dengan rasa tak percaya tingkat tinggi. "DIA... Malah bangga?"

"Kalian... Melemparkanku harta dari MoChi!" Dissa menyimpan pembalut itu ke dalam tasnya.

"EEEEEEEEH?!" Teriak seluruh siswa lebih keras.

"Terima kasih... Akhirnya aku dibagikan... 1 harta milik My Akang! KYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Seru Dissa sampe jingkrak.

Sasuke tampak aneh dengan semua ini. Ia bertanya, "Kamu fans berat Motochika, janai?"

"TENTUUUU!"

"Oh! Jangan-jangan tentor kali ini... Dissa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hmm? Dissa yang Dissa-CHAlovers itu?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Yep. Yoroshikuu~" Dissa nunduk 200 derajat melewati -treet- (kayak apa itu)

"Dissa... Dissa... OH! KAU ADALAH AUTHOR DI SINI YANG CEROBOH, PERNAH MENGELUARKAN -PIIP- 2 KALI DI CELANA PAS MASA SEKOLAH DASAR, SELAIN ITU YANG TIDAK BISA MEMASAK, JUGA YANG TIDAK PANDAI DALAM PELAJARAN PRAKARYA OLAHRAGAAAA?!" Tanya Nagamasa tegas.

"Omigot yang jelek diingat semua.." Kata Dissa mengeluarkan tangisnya.

"Sudahlah! Apa yang akan kita pelajari hari ini?" Tanya Shingen.

"Katanya, kelas ini sangat bodoh dalam bidang luas geometri! Jadi kalian akan belajar MateMATIka... Tentang luas Geometri!" Jawab Dissa.

"Jreng..." Sasuke menggetarkan bibirnya.

"Kita tanya aja satu-satu. Luas yang cara hitungnya panjang kali lebar apa? Motochika?" Tanya Dissa.

"Eeh? Panjang kali lebar? Hmm..." Motochika memutar bola mata, otak, bahkan pundak dan lutut. Because is all about that bass, bout that bass, bout that bass, haik! I BRING THE BOOTY BAAACK~ (dihajar yang asli)

"Ayolah, ini pelajaran Sekolah Dasar!" Dissa goyang-goyang ala monkey furious.

"Ssssh... Ternyata di sini monyetnya Dissa, bukan SARUtobi Sasuke.." Bisik Kasuga ke Nagamasa.

"Bahkan bukan monyet lagi, jadi babon juga boleh.." Bales bisik Nagamasa.

"Aha! Panjang kali lebar itu luasnya.. Manusia!" Seru Motochika.

Krik.. Krik..

"WHAT THE PAAAAAAAK?! WHAT THE HELL OF SKYFALL, KAU DAPAT ILMU ITU DARI MANA?!" Tanya Dissa tak tahan.

"Ya iyalah, tinggi itu ibarat panjang, berat ibarat lebar. Contohnya aja Shingen! Tinggi 170, berat 100 kilo, jadi luas Banteng Takeda adalah.. 17 kali 1 tambah 0 ti-"

Plok!

"BUKAN YANG BEGITU BAKACHIKAAAA!" Dissa menampar Motochika pake rotan.

"DAN APA MAKSUDMU MENGEJEK TUBUHKUUUU?!" Seru Shingen pula yang siap-siap bogem Motochika.

"Wow.. Dissa-dono jadi sadis!" Batin Yukimura.

"Panjang kali lebar itu.. Luas persegi panjang!" Seru Dissa ngenes.

"Persegi panjang? Apa itu?" Tanya Kasuga.

Dissa facepalm secara munfarid. "Ya ampun... Papan tulis itu loh, Kasuga! Papan tulis bentuknya persegi panjang!" Teriak Dissa sambil nunjuk-nunjuk papan tulis dengan rotan. (Rotan lagi..)

"Loh.. Tak kirain persegi yang banyak, terus disatukan, jadi panjang.." Kata Kasuga.

Dissa yang mendengarnya langsung kejang-kejang di lantai. "Hoi, raphophot yang di seno?" Tanya Shingen.

"Tenang... Sebentar lagi aku akan bangun.." Kata Dissa menenangkan.

"Ini semua kau yang punya pasal!" Seru Shingen nunjuk Kasuga.

"Apa? Saya pula?" Kasuga tak terima.

"Sudah, tenang.. Bentar lagi aku bangun.." Kata Dissa.

..skip di kelas 2-1..

Oke, akhirnya kelas yang terakhir, yakni kelas angsa-bendera.. (Ngos-ngos) sekarang malah Ieyasu yang ikut ke kelas ini! (Sejak kapan Ieyasu jadi murid di GMC?)

"Hei, Mitsunari! Kalian waktu itu habis rekaman Boboiboy apa?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Hmm... Iya. Day 1! Dan aku menjadi Fang! Horas!" Seru Mitsunari. "... Tapi kok kamu tau?"

Ieyasu tertawa, "Mana mungkin kagak? Nih kalian di cover majalah Bobok!" Serunya sambil menunjuk majalah yang dimaksud.

Masamune, Kojuro, Oichi, Motonari, dan Keiji berbondong-bondong untuk rebutan tiket surga, eh bukan, untuk lihat cover yang dimaksud.

"KITA FAMOOOUS! KITA FAMOOUS!" Seru Kojuro.

Masamune menahan tawa saat melihat pose Motochika. Terlalu chibi-chibi dan 100% haram, bahkan melebihi haramnya daging babi. "Oh my god.."

"Boboiboy gaul version.. Basara mulai meliar untuk Malaysia!" Baca Oichi di bawah cover itu. "Dan juga sebagian lagi, memainkan Code Lyoko.. Tapi Aelita nyusut.."

Motonari hanya sweatdrop saat melihat diri yang awalnya luar biasa kalem, menjadi chara gembrot gokil. "... Haha.."

Ieyasu bertanya, "Boleh ga aku join jadi Ochobot?" Tanya Ieyasu.

1.. 2..

"APAAA?!" KAU JADI OCHOBOT?! Tanya Kojuro tak percaya.

"Ieyasu-san jadi.. Ochobot?" Tanya Oichi.

"Ieyasu jadi Ochobot?" Tanya Motonari.

"OCHOBOT KATAMUU?!" Tanya Mitsunari.

"Kau mau jadi Ochobot? Serius, Ieyasu?" Tanya Keiji.

"O.. Chobot?" Tanya Masamune dengan muka dikenyot. (?)

"Yap! OCHOBOT!" Seru Ieyasu dengan senyumnya.

"SERIUS JADI OCHOBOT?" Tanya Kojuro lagi.

"KAU PASTI GILA! APA BENAR KAU MAU JADI OCHOBOT?!" Tanya Mitsunari.. Lagi.. Lagi.

"Iyee, iyee! Aku jadi Ochobot! Berhentilah ber-" Jawaban Ieyasu terputus.

"Ochoboot?" Tanya Motonari sekarang.

"KAU JADI OCHOBOOT? PLIZ DEEH!" Seru Keiji. Ieyasu langsung meledak.

"CUKUUUUUP! JANGAN DITANYA TERUS DOONG! IEEYADOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Ieyasu teriak sampe lantai kelas 2-1 mengalami krisis gempa ubin.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

Nobunaga (eh? Belum pulang dia..) malah numpang lewat di kelas 2-1. Ia bernyanyi dengan lagu Sweet Child O Mine. Liriknyewt salah lagi.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWH! SUWITZAL IS MAAAAAAYN! OOOOO-OO-OO-OOWH! SUWITZAL IS MAAAAAAAAYN!" (Suwitzal itu samponya anak-anak!)

DAN KELAS 2-1 MAKIN CETAR GEMPANYA! BAHKAN BERHASIL MELULUHKAN HATI MITSUNARI YANG LEMBEK! JUGA, MEMECAH EYEPATCH MASAMUNE MENJADI DUA! BISA DIBAYANGKAN TIDAK SAUDARA SAUDARI? MARVELOOS! (Dihajar yang bersangkutan)

**-SKIP TIME-**

Treeng.. Kelas 2-1 akhirnya bebas dari teriakan Ieyasu dan nyanyian ambyun Nobunaga style.

"Sudah puas kan! Aku akan jadi Ochobot! Nantikan aksi macho man ini menjadi robot mini! Hohohoohooooo!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Baik.. Kami mengerti.." Kata Masamune dengan pelan.

"Kalo gitu bagus! Bakalan tambah seru nih! Panggil MoChi juga! Mitsunari! Kau tau kan yang harus dilakukan?!" Seru Keiji dengan utusan ke Mitsunari. Mitsunari senyum licik. Petir juga mencetar dengan ganas di GMC.

Beberapa menit kemudian.. Live and exclusive! Kedelapan orang sudah berkumpul dan mereka sepakat! (Meski MoChi agak terpaksa tuh..) Karena mereka akan memerankan Boboiboy kembali! Episode : Dark Hand! (Ya elaah! *poker-face*)

"BOBOIBOY! GAWAAT! Kawasan Koko Tok Aba dapat kunjungan tangan gelap!" Seru Ieyasu yang suaranya merobot seterika.

"Hah? Ada brapa banyak tu, Ochobot?" Tanya Masamune.

"Lebih dari satu!"

Krik.. Krik.. Krik..

"Ooh... Gitu eh? Mari kita tolong kawasan tok aba! BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGAAAA!"

Jreng! Keiji dan Kojuro muncul di sebelah Masamune.

"Oke, Tanah, lindungi kedai koko! Gunekan tanah pelindung!" Perintah Masamune ke Kojuro.

"Siap! Tanah palinduung!" Kojuro membuat cangkang besar supaya menutupi kedai koko dari bahaya. (Aslinya kedai koko ini loker siswa di dekat meja guru)

"Topan! Usir tangan-tangan gelap tu ke kawasan Ying dan kawan-kawan!" Perintah Masamune lagi.

"Okay! Kacang je.." Keiji meniup tangan-tangan hitam ke daerah Oichi, Motochika, Motonari, Mitsunari. (Perasaan Oichi ga M sendiri depannya.. *laluapapentingnyaitu)

"Lalu kau apa?" Tanya Kojuro.

"Aku manajer saja!" Kata Masamune enteng.

"Haihh... Ada-ada saja kau ni.. Meski di drama kau tidak berubah.." Muka Kojuro sinis. Sementara itu Masamune cekikik.

"Hiaaaah... Kuasa gravity! YIIIHAA!" Motochika melayangkan tangan-tangan hitam ke langit kelas. Lalu Mitsunari bergegas.

"Burung elang bayaang!" Serunya keras. Muncul burung elang terbuat dari aura gelap Mitsunari.

"Bagus, Fang! Tangan-tangan tu tak dapat gerak!" Sorak Motochika.

"Iyalah, aku kan anak populer.." Kata Mitsunari mengibas poninya. (MUNTAH!)

"Apaa?! Boboiboy lebih populer lah! Serius! Miapah, mi goreng tambah cimol juga boleh!" Seru Motonari.

"Ha-a! Ha-a! Jangan belagak! Belagak berdosak!" Seru Oichi.

"Hmph.. Masih bahas itu persoalan.. Tak penting tuu.." Mitsunari tak peduli.

Tep.. Tep.. Dissa yang hampir sampe berhenti sejenak saat mendengar bunyi dramatik di kelas.

"Ya ampun.. Kelas angsa bendera ini lagi apa sih? Kata semua tentor, kelas angsa bendera ini adalah kelas tergila! Aku harus waspada.." Kata Dissa sambil pake lipstik. Dan karena memikirkan hal itu, Dissa tak sengaja mengoles lipstik ke pipi kanan-pipi kiri. Jadilah kucing with red moustache. Lalu, dengan hati-hati, Dissa mengintip isi kelas.

"... EH?" Ini adalah pertama kalinya Dissa melihat drama Boboiboy versi Basara yang luar binasa. Meski di chap sebelumnya sudah pernah, baru kali ini dramanya benar-benar terjadi..

"Waw! Tangan gelap tu hendak menyerang! Mace mane ni?" Tanya Ieyasu merobot.

"Tenang je! Kuasaaaa ubaah makanaaaan!" Seru Motonari menyentuh bayang-bayang hitam tersebut. Alhasil jadi tumpukan cupcake, lollipop, ice cream, cookie, cupcake, cookie, lollipop, cupcake.. (#PLAK)

"Eh... Ada Motochika dan Ieyasu pula... Ini kan waktu kelas angsa bendera!" Kata Dissa yang masih ngintip.

Tlink! Otak Dissa berkedip-kedip! "Aku punya ide untuk drama ini.." Kata Dissa sambil menghapus lipstik di muka. Tapi...

Dissa...

Menghapusnya dengan...

.

.

.

Dengan...

.

.

.

Pembalut!

.

.

Iya! Pembalutnya Motochika!

.

.

Ah, capcus! (Dihajar)

"Terbaik kau Gopal!" Seru Masamune sambil acung jempol.

"Hahaa.. Always, Boboibooy.. Aku kan kawan kau! Kawan piiicikk kau!" Motonari tersenyum bangga.

"Giliran aku pulaa..." Oichi lari mengelilingi tangan hitam, sehingga sekeliling tangan dipenuhi topan maut.

"Hiaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Oichi makin cepat.. Makin cepat.. Makin cepat..

Syuuuuut~ tangan-tangan hitam sudah hilang. Semua bersorak, kecuali Oichi. Dia terduduk karena pusing sendiri.

"Aduh... Ichi pusing.. Pusing.. Ada konidin ga?"

"Kita berjayaa! Kita berjayaaaa!" Sorak Ieyasu.

"Terbaik kalian semua!" Kata Masamune, diikuti Keiji-Kojuro.

"Sekarang Kedai Tok Aba sudah bersih. Inilah yang disebut cantik!" Kata Motochika sambil akting selfie.

"Aiyyoyo... Cantik je kau bahas, Yaya.." Ejek Motonari. "Lagipula selfie kau jelek sangat! Tambah lumut barulah sedap!"

"APAAAAA?! JITAK KORANG BARU TAU!" Motochika nunjuk tangan ke Motonari. Motonari nyengir pelan.

Tiba-tiba, ubin lagi-lagi berguncang, atap meretak, papan bergoyang, dan Motochika ikut bergotik (?).

"Kenapa jadi macam ni? Bukannya skrip kita tak ada bagian ini?" Tanya Oichi yang tiba-tiba sadar dari pingsan.

"Hmm... Pasti ada musuh asli di hadapan kita.." Kata Motonari.

Jreng! Dissa muncul dengan gaya sok kerennya. Kulitnya dicat supaya ada kesan Adudu, tapi malah mirip Green Beast akan jilbabnya. (Dissa.. Tobatlah..) Bajunya juga, ada sedikit bolong-bolong di blazer..

"Kalian belum berjayaa! Masih ada aku pulaa..."

"Mati... Ada Tentor Dissa..." Batin Motochika.

"Eeh? Apa yang ini tentor juga?" Bisik Keiji ke Motonari.

"Hmm.. Mungkin. Dan tentor sepertinya ingin ikut drama ini!" Kata Motonari.

"Apa pasal ni? Siapa kau, wahai pemberontak?" Tanya Mitsunari dengan gaya.

"Akulaah... DIDDUDUUUU! Bibi kedua Adudu yang keceh nan somplak!" Teriak Dissa.

"Apaaaa? Adudu pun punya bibi?! Bibinya kayak gitu lagi, eaaaa!" Teriak Motochika.

"Siap-siap habislah, Boboibooy! Kan aku kluarkan jurus matematik!" Dissa merapikan jilbabnya perlahan.

Masamune tersenyum sarkastik, "Jadi matematik e? Senang je.."

"Cikgu kalian kata... KALIAN TAK PANDAI LAGI DI BIDANG PENJUMLAHAN! SAYA AKAN BAGI SOAL BUAT KORANG!" Kata Dissa.

"Jika benar, kalian boleh serang saya, tapi salah... Saya serang! Nyawa masing-masing pihak 3. Jadi... BESEDIAAA!" Dissa mengeluarkan soal bagaikan senjata untuk Masamune dkk.

"Baik! Serang je!" Tantang Kojuro.

"Soal pertama! 9 tambah 7 berapeeeee?" Tanya Dissa.

"9.. 10.. 11.." Keiji, Kojuro, dan Mitsunari masih ngitung. Motochika ga mau mikir.

"9, 10, 17, 13, 15, 14, 11, 19, 18.." Oichi menghitung dengan gajenya. (Oichi ga tau urutan bilangan kah -_-)

Tiba-tiba Ieyasu menjawab, "JAWABNYA IALAH 17!"

"SALAAAAAAAH! TAMPARAN STAINLESS STEEL!" Dissa menghajar Ieyasu dengan sadis.

"Aduuh! Sakit.." Ieyasu megang-megang pipinya.

"Hei, Ochobot! Yang benar 16 lah!" Bisik Motonari.

"Eh..." Ieyasu menghitung lagi lalu menjetik jari, "HA-A! Alamak.. Tumben kau cerdik, Gopal.."

"Aku slalu cerdik lah!" Motonari menepuk perutnya yang mendadak buncit. (Iya, dia Gopal kan? Dramanyewt harus kayak real juga dong! *Dihajar)

"SOAL KEDUAAAA! 18 tambah 8 berapaa?" Tanya Dissa.

Semua menghitung, kecuali Motochika. Haiyoyo, pemalas betul jagoanku ini. Lagian salahmu mau aja ikut ke kelas ini!

"Betul tak? 26?" Tanya Kojuro melalui bisikan.

"24.. 25.. 26.. Iye, 26." Kata Masamune.

"JAWABNYA IELAH 26! MACEMANE, DIDDUDU?" Kojuro senyum senang.

Dissa mengangguk bijak, tiba-tiba kaget. "Berarti..."

"KERIS PETIIIIR!" Masamune melempar keris petir ke Dissa.

"BRRRRRBRRRRRBRRRRRRGH! SAKIIT!" Seru Dissa.

"Iyalah! Semua hajaran ya sakit! Masa' dihajar enak?" Ketus Keiji.

"Eee... Ngerti deh.. Soal ketiga... Berapeee... 23 ditambah 19?!"

"Oh! Soal ini aku pernah tau lah! Jawabannya ialah.. 2112!" Teriak Mitsunari langsung. (Logika = 23 + 19 = satuan ditambah jadi 12 nyimpan 1, lalu simpanan 1 diselempit antara puluhan (2 dan 1))

"DARIMANA KAU DAPAT JAWAB TU HAAAH?! NUNCHAKU'S 20 HITS COMBO!" Dissa memainkan nunchaku lalu diarahkan ke Mitsunari berkali-kali.

"ADUH, DOH, KYAAA, AAKH, HUWEEE!" Begitulah jeritan anak mami monyet ini. Masing-masing 4 kali. (Dihajar Mitsunari)

"Mace mana kau ni, Fang? Tak boleh menang kalau jadi macam ni!" Seru Motonari.

"Diam kau, Gopal! Aku ceroboh je tadi.." Kata Mitsunari dengan sesal.

"Soal keempat! 53 tambah 12 berapa?" Tanya Dissa.

"Hah? 53... Tambah 12? Hmm.." Motonari menghitung lebih dulu, disusul Ieyasu, Masamune, Kojuro, dll.

".. Ayo, Ichi! Kau pasti bisa! 53, 54, 45, 46, 64, 66, 63, 60, 6.." (GUBRAK)

"Hmm.. Aku hitung jawabnya 65!" Kata Masamune.

"Aku pula. Benar kah, Gopal?" Tanya Motochika ke Motonari.

"Oh, kukira kau tak hitung.. Benar tu. Kau jawab lah, Yaya!" Anjur Motonari.

"JAWABNYE 65 CINNNN!" Seru Motochika dengan gaya banci ajor abis. Seisi kelas sempat pingsan selama 2 detik. Lalu bangun lagi.

"Waaah! Benar lah!" Seru Dissa, dan dia siap-siap dihajar.

"HARIMAU DAN TIKUS BAYAANG!" Seru Mitsunari.

Keluarlah makhluk bebayang halus (?) untuk menghajar Dissa. Sekarang, nyawa Boboiboy dkk. serta Diddudu tinggal 1.

"Soal terakhir! Inilah penentuan, wahai bocah-bocah! Berape... 84... TAMBAH 37?!" Dissa mulai ngamuk.

"Err.. Raksasa sangat bilangannya! Susah nih!" Ieyasu tampak tak bisa menghitung yang ini.

"Tapi sebagai kawan, kita harus kerja sama. Mari berhitung bersama dan tentukan yang bijak!" Kata Keiji.

"Benar juga e, Boboiboy.. Maafkan aku.."

"Tak pe Ochobot, senang je.."

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Etto.. 84 tambah 37.. 1 simpan 1.. 8 tambah 3.." Batin Keiji.

"Ichi tak boleh mundur! 84! 85! 86! 87! 88! 888! 8888! 88888!" (-_-..)

"8 tambah 3 sebelas, dan ditambah satu.. Apa 111?" Batin Kojuro.

"Hmm.. Bener ga ya? 121?" Batin Masamune.

"Lama sangat! Kapan jawab ni? Kalau tak saya tembak kalian semua!" Jengkel Dissa.

Akhirnya, seluruh aktor/tris Boboiboy berdiri tegap! Berjayalaah!

"Diddudu! Jangan belagak!" Perintah Motonari.

"Belagak? Sapa belagak?"

"Hmph. Macam tak belas anak kecil!" Kata Mitsunari.

"Bentar lagi juga kami jawab.." Kata Oichi.

Masamune, Kojuro, dan Keiji menyatukan kekuatan mereka..

"Jadi jawabnye..." Motochika geser kanan-geser kiri.

"Ialaaaaah..." Ieyasu kemudian berbisik ke Masamune, "Lepaskan, Boboiboy!"

"SERATUUS DUA PULUH SATUUUUUUUUUU!" Teriak KeiMuneJuro sambil melepas kuasa masing-masing.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dissa teriak seakan-akan di slow motion. Selama slow motion itu, Dissa sempat menangis adik bayi, lalu mengedot jari jempol kirinya sendiri. Dan...

DUAAAR! Tembok kelas meledak karena hempasan serangan yang terlalu kuat. Dissa jatuh dengan sukses. Sampe anak kelas 2-2 takjub. (Jadi.. seluruh siswa 2-2 dan Nobunaga masih pengen main di kelas! Makanya jangan heran kalo mereka masih ada!)

"Benar... Kalian pandai..." Dissa mengacung jempol perlahan ke Masamune dan lainnya. "Mamak... Bangga sama kalian... Yokatta!" Dan Dissa akhirnya memejamkan matanya.

"Ah... Akhirnya.. Jatuh juga.." Kata Motonari. Ia mengeluarkan tisu di sakunya, dan mengelap keringatnya.

"Ada apa ini? Bencana tembus!" Teriak Nagamasa menunjuk tembok pembatas yang sudah tewas, tinggal gading. (Emang pemburuan gajah)

"Tenang saja.. Nanti ada Matabee yang akan perbaiki." Kata Ieyasu pede.

"Oh. Begitu?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Eh. Begitu.." Kata Ieyasu lagi.

"Te-tentor Dissa... Kenapa juga dia? Kenapa kulitnya jadi Gamora wanna be? Padahal lebih bagu kalo dicat merah?" Tanya Sasuke.

MasMotEyaTsunIchiRouJi (kopel apaan tu?) kaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Dissa? Jadi tentor kita... DISSA?" Tanya Masamune.

"Hah? Kalian ga tau? Padahal sudah jelas banget! Dia pake blazer norak, gayanya kayak gitu! Dan juga, Tentor yang tersisa cuman Dissa kayaknya!" Seru Nagamasa.

"He-oh.. Dasar, kalian ngapain aja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya maaf tah! Kami keasikan main drama Boboiboy.. Makanya tadi kami manggil MoChiMpret (MOtoCHIka kaMPRET) mu kenapa? Padahal saat itu kalian lagi boker MoChiMpret itu? Demi perdamaian negara!" Seru Masamune.

"Boboiboy bentar lagi season 4 loh! Makanya kami harus mengirim episode ini! Boboiboy sendiri cari lowongan tuu.." Seru Mitsunari. Ia menunjuk brosur bertulis sebagai berikut :

'DICARI! DICARI! INSPIRASI UNTUK EPISODE BOBOIBOY SEASON 4! KAMI PERLU SESUATU YANG SANGAT LAIN, BAHKAN MELEBIHI LAINNYEWT MASIH DI DUNIA LAIN! Syarat! Ada 8 pemeran, bisa mengeluarkan jurus-jurus mejik, dan bersedia untuk melihat Fang yang goyang inul! (?) DEADLINE 2 HARI LAGI! BURUAANb -Salam dari Real Boboiboy : TERRRBAUUK DEECH!-'

**Krik.. Krik.. Kelas 2-2 bingung..**

"Kenapa Boboiboy jadi ngetren banget sih... Sampe ada broaur gituan.." Batin Sasuke.

"TAKDIR SOOB! TAKDIIR!" Bujuk Kojuro. Ia menepuk pundak Sasuke, lalu menghembuskan napasnya. Bauuk... Belum disikat sejak makan jengkol bersama Keiji di peternakan Old McDonald! (?!)

"HOWEEEK!" Sasuke muntah, tentunya.. (Sweatdrop)

Kemudian bel pulang berbunyi.

**'HEY KALIAN SEMUAA! MOLEH-MOLEH MARI GANGNAM STAIL! SAMBIL MEGANG HP DAN SELFIEAAN! LAK NARSIS A? HAHAHAHAAAAAHIIIIIIIHUUUUU!'**

Dobel krik.. Krik.. Semua siswa di sana, baik kelas angsa-bendera, maupun angsa kembar, ditambah Nobunaga Si Raja Joget, mereka pada minta ampun sama belnya. Itu pasti teriakkan Dissa (yang direkam Sakazaki dan dijadikan bel).

"Ya sudah.. Mari pulang.." Ajak Kojuro.

"Ada-ada aja itu bel..."

Akhirnya, seluruh siswa pulang bahagia sentosa. Semoga diterima di sisinya. Dissa sudah pasrah kook! Tenang! Kalian bisa meninggalkanku! Huff... :'(...

All GMC's student : "INI BUKAN SAAT MENERIMA AJAAAAL!" *menghajar Dissa bergantian*

**Day 4 Complete :D!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Day Five

Geraldine Mersel Collage

Akhirnya! Setelah menunggu sekian lama saya bisa apdeeettt!

(Reader : DASAR AUTHOR LEMOT! #lemparbatako)

Sakazaki : menghindar dengan mulus

Meaaaa : berusaha menghindar tapi kena satu

(Meaaaa : Saki jahat!)

**Rate : **T

**Disclaimer :**_i dont own Sengoku Basara_. Sama dengan saya enggak punya Basara (Sakazaki kumat menyediakan jasa translate). Mereka punya Capcom

**Warning : **Humor garing, krepes-krepes khas tempe busuk_. Typoo coming from everywhere, anyway, railway, busway._

**Author : **Sakazaki Rikou kolab Meaaaa

* * *

><p><strong>Balesan review :<strong>

**Dissa-CHAlovers :**

**Neee... sama-sama Dissa-san! ngomong-ngomong.. **

**bendera angsa itu apa ya? .-.**

**de-aruka :**

**NEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**SAKAZAKI APDET! NEESAN! SAKI APDET! (iya iya.. lebay lu..)**

**maaf ya udah buat fandom jadi sepi gegara tugas bejibun.. maaf banget dah.. hehe.. Neesan..**

**kapan kencan ama Lappy-nya? :v**

**girl-chan2 :**

**girl-nee.. Dark itu perasaan di BTP ama aku melulu.. emang kopel apa gimana ya?**

**maaf lama enggak apdet.. tugas bejibun lah ya.. #nyengirpegasus**

**MAKASIH BUAT REPIEWW!**

**FadjrinaH :**

**hahah! makasih FadjrinaH! BTW... nama kamu sama kayak nama bes plen aku loh...**

**mungkin kita bisa jadi bes plen?**

**Mea sinyal error :**

**Heheh.. nggak papa kok.. Sakazaki juga salah karena kelamaan apdet..**

**MAKASIH MINNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 : Day Five<strong>

Hari kelima alias hari terakhir bimbel GMC ini suasananya sangat tidak mengenakkan. Dimulai dari cuaca mendung, ditambah dengan sang Y Tentor (Baca aja wai Tentor/Ye Tentor) yang ngaret. Katanya, si tentor jajan tahu gejrot dulu 3 piring/mangkok/plastik atau apalah itu (Ada apa dengan anda…). BTW si tentor ini kepengennya dipanggil Y Tentor saking pedenya. Alasan dia kepengen dipanggil begitu gegara kalian bisa baca seterusnya. (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Kelas 2-2<strong>

Mari kita tengok kelas 2-2 yang tampaknya KETULARAN sama virus demam BoBoiBoy kelas sebelah. Rupanya beberapa hari yang lalu, murid-murid kelas 2-2 pada ngintip kelas 2-1 lagi drama.  
>Tiga setangkai (?) gila ini pada nyanyi parodi dari OST. BoBoiBoy bikinan kelas sebelah. Nyuri, emang. MANA GAK KETAHUAN LAGI! Aduh gila keren banget. Udah gitu anak-anak ini pada nyanyi gak ketahuan sama yang bikin. Pada conge-an kali semuanya ya?<br>Jadi… Sudah siap untuk mendengar nyanyian tiga setangkai ini? YOWES! INI DIAAA!

**Instrumen : ON!**

"ADUDU DATANG KE BUMI~" nyanyi Yukimura sambil mengangkat kemoceng buluk berwarna coklat itu tinggi-tinggi ala patung Liberty.

"HANYA UNTUK MINUM KOPI~" sambung Shingen. Kali ini dia sambil memakai dress ala gorden ruangan.

"SAKING KETAGIHAN DIA PUN MENCURINYAAAA~" sambung Sasuke keras sambil menjeduk-jedukkan gagang sapu ke langit-langit kelas diatas meja tertjintahnya.

"ADUDU~" seru ketiganya terlalu senang.

"WOOOOOOOY! Dat jeduk-jedukan sapu is very-very menggangu my telinga! Bisa gak sih you pada diem?!" omel Nagamasa yang sedang serius dengan foto Oichi-nya.

WOI WOI DAT IS Y TENTOR'S BAHASA! BAHASA GADO-GADO! YOU ARE COPAS TENTOR'S BAHASA! *digeplak*

"Dan sejak kapan anda membawa foto Oichi ke GMC?" tanya Kasuga.

"Sejak saya membawanya. Gimana sih anda?" balas Nagamasa. Kasuga cuma bisa facepalm.

"PROBE~" nyanyian Yukimura masih berlangsung.

"COMPUTER~" sambung Sasuke.

"MULTIMONSTER~" sambung Shingen yang barusan kicep karena gorden yang barusan dijadikan 'baju'-nya itu copot. Dasar.

"DAN PECUNDANG KITAAA~" sambung Kasuga asal-asalan. Bah lu nimbrung ae.

"ADU DU!" teriak tiga setangkai keras.

Tiba-tiba terdengar fangirlingan seseorang dari luar. Murid-murid kelas 2-2 yang tidak mengetahui siapa orang tersebut cuma bisa mendadak bisu karena takut.

"Suara itu… Suara perempuan yang dulu menggilaiku." Motonari sweatdrop. Dia baru saja melewati bagian belakang ruang kelas 2-2. Seketika pria (?) itu sujud syukur karena tidak melewati bagian depan kelas 2-2. Bisa-bisa dia dicekek sama yang teriak.

"APA? JADI SEMUA TENTOR KITA PEREMPUAN?" teriak Yukimura sadis. Semua yang mendengar teriakan super sadis tersebut langsung pingsan di tempat. Kaget bro. Yang fangirlingan aja kaget.

"Semua pingsan? OKE! Gue juga ah!" seru Yukimura terlalu senang sambil ikutan pura-pura pingsan di tempat duduknya. Dasar lo.

Pintu kelas 2-2 terbuka. Perempuan berambut segi sebahu dengan tinggi sekitar 161 cm tersebut jawdrop begitu melihat semua pada pingsan di tempat. Dengan shocknya karena tidak disambut, Y Tentor ini pun menaruh tas kesayangannya yang KATANYA bersejarah dari kelas 5 SD itu di kursi guru dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran.

Y Tentor ini gedubrukan sendiri karena greget dengan seluruh muridnya yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ia mengambil sapu di tangan Sasuke dan menepuk-nepuk seluruh muka muridnya dengan ijuk sapu tersebut.

"BANGUN WOOOOOOOY! UDAH SIAAAAAAAANG!" amuk Y Tentor. Satu persatu murid-murid sudah mulai sadar. Setelah semuanya sadar―terkecuali Yukimura, mereka semua segera mengeluarkan buku tulisnya masing-masing.

"Eh? Mbok Tentor?" igo Nagamasa.

"Don't call me mbok! Call me Y Tentor!" perintah Y Tentor.

"Kenapa harus Y Tentor, Mbok Tentor?" tanya Nagamasa lagi.  
>Y Tentor ini mulai greget. "Nanti akan saya jelaskan. And DON'T CALL ME MBOK!"<p>

"Jelaskan apa, Mbok Tentor?" tanya Nagamasa lagi dan lagi. Y Tentor mulai ber-IIIIIII sendiri.

"GUE BILANG DON'T CALL ME MBOOOOOOOOOOOK!" teriak Y Tentor kesal.

"LU KALO MASIH MANGGIL MBOK GUE SODOK MULUT LU PAKE TAHU GEJROT!"

"Ih, ceyeeem… Oh ya, anda suka tahu gejrot ya, Mbok Tentor?" Nagamasa evil smile.

"ASDFGHJKL! IYE GUE SUKA!"

"Terus, biasanya Mbok Tentor pake berapa cabe?"

"ANTARA DUA SAMPAI EMPAT! CABE RAWIT IJO LEBIH TEPATNYA!"

"Pake plastik kiloan atau tempat sendiri makannya, Mbok?"

"PLASTIK KILOAN! Huhuhu…"  
>Y Tentor ini tidak kuat dengan bacotan Nagamasa. Ia pun menangis dengan gregetnya, yaitu sambil telengkup. Nagamasa langsung evil laugh.<p>

"Astaga, rupanya Tentor yang satu ini cengeng banget!" ejek Nagamasa kepada Y Tentor yang masih menangis. "GUE BERHASIL NANGISIN ORANG! YEEEEEEEEEE!"

"You songong banget seh! Huweeee! Gue gak mau ngajar kalo kalian semua jahat ama gue!" ancam Y Tentor yang masih menangis. "Dan gak akan dapet gocap gratis dari gue pas selesai belajar nanti!"

"Dikatain mbok doang kok nangis. Lagian, yang salah juga Nagamasa, bukan kita semua," bela Kasuga sambil mengipas-ngipas dirinya sendiri. "Sasuke, ngapain lo liat-liat gue? Nape? Suka?"

"… Gak." Sasuke langsung kicep begitu ketahuan ngeliatin Kasuga daritadi.

"Yaudah gue deh yang ngalah!" Akhirnya Y Tentor ini berdiri. "Kenalin―hiks, nama gue Mea, tentor terakhir di GMC. Kalo nama pena saya, a nya ada empat. Jadinya Meaaaa. Saya ingin kalian memanggil saya dengan sebutan Y Tentor."

"Kenapa Y Tentor, Y Tentor? (?)" tanya Yukimura yang seketika menjadi penurut itu.

Y Tentor senyum Pipsidint."Karena arti dari Y adalah YOUNGEST! Maksudnya, saya adalah Tentor termuda disini!

MwekekekekekekekakakakakaHAHAHAHAHA―ohok," jawabnya sambil terbatuk karena kebanyakan evil laugh. "Yak! Yang gak percaya boleh lihat akta kelahiran saya!"

Satu kelas malah berebut mau lihat akta kelahiran Y Mea ini. Setelah anak-anak puas melihat tahun kelahiran si tentor, akhirnya anak-anak pada duduk.

"Oke, cukup dengan perkenalan, buka buku tulis kalian! Saya akan―"

**KRIIIING KRIIIING  
><strong>

"Halo, dengan Mea, Siapa, ada apa, kenapa, kapan, dimana, dan bagaimana?" tanya Mea.

Kasuga berbisik kepada Shingen. "Itu si Y Tentor kok lengkap banget sih pertanyaannya?"

Shingen balik berbisik. "Au."

**PRANG!  
><strong>

"EEEEEEESLEMEBEKETEEE!" latah Y Mea. Satu kelas langsung ngakak. Y Mea yang langsung kicep langsung meminta maaf kepada orang yang meneleponnya dan memintanya untuk tunggu sebentar. "WOI! BUNYI PECAHAN APAAN ITU?!"

"Maap! Bingkai foto Ichi pecah karena jatuh…" Nagamasa meminta maaf.  
>Y Mea menghela napas. "Oke, gapapa. Hati-hati lain kali. Oh ya, Ieyasu sayang―HOWEEEEEEEEK! CRECAH CRECAH PETOK PETOOOOK! THIS IS BAD DAY EVER! VERY VERY MENYEBALKAN YA KNOW!" teriakan khas Mea kambuh lagi.<p>

Ieyasu… HIKS

"Napa coba?" tanya Sasuke.

Mea malah nangis lagi. "NOO… THIIING…"

"Yaudah," balas Sasuke santai.

"Kalian mau tahu berita gembira ndak?" tanya Y Mea tiba-tiba.  
>Satu kelas mendadak tawuran. Y Mea yang stress langsung membanting HP-nya. Padahal masih baru. (THIS IS NOT KISAH NYATA!)<p>

"LAPAN ENAM VATTAEL LAPAN ENAM VATTAEL!" teriak Y Mea stress. 86 Vattael, ada yang tahu apa itu? Mea sendiri gak tau.

"Yaah kebanting!" keluh Y Mea. Bego. Udah tau dibanting sama dia dibilang kebanting. Najis tralala ni tentor satu begonya kebangetan.

"Kayaknya kemaren kita yang rese, kok sekarang malah Y Tentornya yang rese sih?" protes Shingen.

"YEEEEEE! KITA RESEEEEE! SEMUANYA! KITA SEMUA RESE LHOOOO!" teriak Yukimura terlalu senang.  
>"UDAH AH SERIUS NIH!" teriak Y Mea kesel. "OKE! KITA MULAI PELAJARANNYA YAK! Ambil kertas folio di meja gue! Masing-masing satu! Tugas kalian adalah menulis biografi pahlawan kemerdekaan Indonesia sebanyak satu paragraf. Terserah mau berapa kalimat. Yang penting masuk akal. Jangan ngada-ngada. Boleh cari di gugel."<p>

Semua murid langsung gedubrukan lari-lari ke meja guru untuk mengambil setumpuk kertas folio. Kemudian, mereka langsung sibuk sendiri-sendiri mencari artikel di mbah gugel.

"Cepet! Sepuluh menit! Habis itu kalian harus membacakannya di depan kelas!" perintah Y Mea. "By the way, kenapa gorden yang ini copot ya? Ada yang tau kenapa?"

…

"Kacang murah bat ye," cibir Y Mea.

"Yuhhhuuuu! Motochin!"

Seketika orang yang dipanggil konslet. Seorang gadis yang diketahui bernama Dissa baru saja menyelinap masuk kelas.

"Loh! Dissa-nee! Sejak kapan anda disini!" tanya Y Mea.

"Hehe! Sejak saya disini lah!" kata Dissa bangga.

Semuanya sweatdrop.

"Baiklah.. saya minta waktunya sebentar... saya ingin memberikan pengumuman! Kalau besok akan jadi hari terakhir kalian di bimbel ini. kita akan mengadakan **Try Out..."**

Hening...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Try Out**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Try : _Uji

_Out : _Keluar

Bisa disimpulkan Try Out adalah ujian sebelum keluar.. (Reader : Ngaco tuh!)

"Hah? Ngaco? Nggak salah tuh? Kita kan emang di TO waktu mau keluar.." kata Sakazaki dengan wajah pokerface.

"I-Iya sih..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Baiklah! Saya mohon diri dulu! Dada motochiken! Nagamasa!" kata Dissa sambil melambai. Lalu kabur lewat jendela.

"Baiklah.. teruskan pekerjaan kalian!" kata Y Mea mengingatkan.

**10 menit kemudian…  
><strong>

"Chop chop! Sudah sepuluh menit! Oke, pembacaan dimulai dari Shingen!"  
>Shingen maju ke depan dengan sikap terlalu percaya diri. Dia membacakan biografi milik Ir. Soekarno.<p>

"INSINYUR SOEKARNO!" Ia membaca judul dengan senyum (gak) bagusnya itu.

"WOI! DIBACANYA BUKAN SOE BENERAN! TAPI SU! YA ALLAH―" protes Y Mea.

"Apaan sih?!" protes Shingen kepada Y Mea yang memotong pembicaraannya.

"PANCI DIBAWA-BAWA!" teriak Y Mea kesel.

"A-PA-AN-SIH! BUKAN PANCI!" teriak Shingen ikut kesel.

"YA SAMA AJA!"

"BEDA!"

"SAMA TAU!"

"BEDA!"

"Udah napa?" lerai Sasuke bete sambil melirik Y Mea sinis.

"Iye-iye dah―lanjut," ucap Y Mea kicep.

Shingen melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ir. Soekarno adalah presiden pertama Indonesia. Jabatannya dimulai pada tahun 1945 setelah kemerdekaan. Beliau lahir di Blitar tahun 1901 dan meninggal di Jakarta pada tahun 1970. Innalillahi wa inna ilaihi rajiun…"

Shingen menggulung kertas folionya.

"Sudah?!" tanya Y Mea heran.

"Sudah," jawab Shingen.

"Astagfirullahaladzim…"

"Selanjutnya Kas-"

"**TAHU INI! KADANG-KADANG NGGAK ADA DA'WANNYA!" (BACANYA KAYAK NYANYI : CINTA INI! KADANG-KADANG TAK ADA LOGIKA –AGNES MONICA).**

**PLAK!**

Sekelas menoleh ke arah Y Mea. Mau tahu kenapa?

Karena bel pilihan gadis serba hitam (yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Author berinisial SR) ini sangat nge-jleb ke Y Mea. Se-nge-jleb-ngejlebnya! Mau tahu?

Belakangan ini si Y Mea dikerjain sama keempat tentor lain yang jelas lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya. Semacam MOS kali ya? Dengan membelikannya sebaskom tahu gejrot tanpa da'wan dan isinya justru adalah jengkol.

Gimana rasanya?

Ngenes kan?

"HUUWAAAAAAA! ARUKA-NEE! GIRL-NEE! SAKI-NEE! DISSA-NEE! TEGANYA KALIAN MELAKUKAN INI PADA DAKUUUU!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Di Ruang Pribadi Tentor-<strong>

**PATS!**

Listrik ruangan itu konslet. Jelas semuanya gelap, seketika para tentor yang ada disana mulai meraba-raba sekeliling untuk mencari dimana teman-teman mereka. Sakazaki jelas paling sulit dicari karena pakaiannya membaur dengan suasana (Hitam oke?) #Sakipororo

"..."

Suasana Hening...

"Garing amat..." kata Dissa.

"Ini tagihan listrik giliran si Girl-chan yang bayar kan?" tanya De-aruka sambil menatap Girl-chan tajam.

"Udah aku bayar kok! Suer!" kata Girl-chan meyakinkan.

"Saki_! Where are you!_" Dissa dan De-aruka mulai panik karena Sakazaki tidak segera ditemukan.

Tiba-tiba Sakazaki menyalakan senter ke arah 3 orang itu. dan sontak hal tersebut membuat mereka terkejut.

"Ini efek kita ngejailin Meaaaa sama tahu non-da'wan.." kata Sakazaki pokerface.

"Masyaallah.. tu orang udah kayak kucing hitam aje.. lama-lama aku adopsi juga tu orang.. eh. Tapi aku udah punya si Jelly.. entar berantem gimana.." gumam Girl-chan.

"Kamu bilang apa Girl-nee?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa Saki!"

* * *

><p>Waktu pembelajaran di kelas 2-2 sudah selesai.<p>

"Minna, kita sudahi belajarnya dan selamat bebas! Saya ke kelas sebelah dulu hoho~" Y Mea langsung beberes dan meninggalkan kelas 2-2.

'_Mudah-mudahan kelas 2-1 nggak segedubruk kelas ini,'_ batin Y Mea sambil merapikan rambutnya.  
>-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kelas 2-1<strong>

"Selamat siang!" sapa Y Mea.

**DREEETTTTT!**

Seketika seluruh murid kelas 2-1 konslet mendadak. Entah karena efek Masamune yang suka ngemut penyetrum listrik menyebar atau memang kena pengaruh ruang pribadi para tentor. Semuanya kejang-kejang sejenak, terutama Motonari.

"Wah? Ada apa ini?" tanya Y Mea heran.

"Eng-enggak apa-apa Bu Tentor!" sahut Keiji cepat.

Y Mea hanya mengangkat alisnya heran. Lalu berjalan ke arah meja guru.

"EEEEKKHHH! SAKI-NEE! ARUKA-NEE! SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN DISITU!"

Seketika semuanya merinding disko.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu menoleh ke belakang..

.

.

.

.

.

Beneran..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disana ada kucing hitam ama pecinta Mitsunari..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PLAKKKK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Narator semaput digampar Sakazaki yang tamparannya wah (Ingat, Sakazaki mampu membunuh tikus sekali gamvar). Sementara de-aruka masang spanduk 'TRUE STORY'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah.. kalian tidak perlu lebay.." kata Sakazaki.

"Kalian berdua sebenarnya modus pengen ngeliat Masamune ama Mitsunari kan?" tanya Y Mea.

**JLEEEBBB!**

**TRUE STORY PAKE BANGET!**

Dua Author ini memang 5% modus pengen ngeliat chara kaporit mereka. Dengan kata lain Mitsunari ama Masamune.

"What the.. MEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Sakazaki menggelar.

"Yap! True story! Semoga sukses Mitsunari!" kata De-aruka. Mitsunari sweatdrop kabupaten. Tiba-tiba saja de-aruka sudah menerjang lelaki itu. jelas seluruh isi kelas sweatdrop semua.

De-aruka yang tampaknya paling alim dan dewasa itu justru memeluk Mitsunari ampe pemuda itu nyaris ko'it karena pelukan maut sang tentor bahasa Indonesia itu.

"Kau teruskan tanpa aku ya kucing item.. Kakak mau _have fun d_ulu.. dadaaahh!" kata De-aruka sambil menyeret Mitsunari keluar.

Semuanya merinding konslet di tempat.

_Awas lu kak.. beraninya ente ninggalin ane ama 5 siswa enggak tahu diri plus satu tentor termuda sarap sendirian.. awas kamu.. jatah anda akan saya potong! _Pikir Sakazaki kesel. Dia langsung menoleh ke seluruh murid kelas 2-1. Tapi entah kenapa bayangan pertama yang menyambut matanya justru Masamune.

Sakazaki terlalu malu menatap Masamune. "Hayo.. Tentor Saki malu-malu nih ye.." goda Keiji.

"Malu-malu tapi mau..."

"Itukan Oichi ama Nagamasa.. "

"Baiklah.. saya disini akan mengumumkan kalau besok GMC akan mengadakan Try Out.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Try?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Out?"

.

.

.

.

.

"TRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY OUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTT!"

"Yeah.." jawab Sakazaki sweatdrop. "Belajar yang baik.. ini seluruh mata pelajaran sekali ulangan.." kata Sakazaki sambil menggebrak meja.

"Ya ampun.. tentor.. kok mendadak banget sih.. jangan besok dong!" kata Motonari protes.

"Biarin.. tuh yang buat gua.." kata Sakazaki.

"Kalo Try Out nya dihilangkan, kami izinkan Tentor Dissa berduaan ama Motochika sehari, Tentor de-aruka ama Mitsunari, Tentor Y Mea ama Motonari, dan Tentor Sakazaki dengan Masamune!" kata Keiji.

"WHAAT THEEE!" seketika Masamune dan Motonari jadi kompak. Y Mea nyaris nge-fly tapi ditahan Sakazaki yang blushing.

"Tidak bisa! Keputusan kami tak mampu diganggu gugat!" kata Sakazaki tegas.

"Masamune! Motonari! Demi keenggak adanya Try Out!" kata Keiji. "Elu mah enak engga ada yang nge-fans! Kena mampus lo!" kata Masamune stress.

Sakazaki langsung menodong Vallen Nightmare ke arah mereka semua. "Protes lagi saya tembak kalian.." ancam Sakazaki.

"Ternyata kalo menyangkut masalah Masamune tentor Saki gampang marah ya.." kata Keiji.

**DORRRR!**

SIIIIINGGGGG~...

Hening...

Semua terdiam melihat sebuah tembakan peringatan dilesatkan Sakazaki dengan sukses ke samping Keiji.

"_Any questions_?" tanya Sakazaki. Semua menggeleng, "Tapi Tentor Sa-"

**SYUUUUUUUUUUUUNGGG!**

**PRAAAANGGG!**

Sebuah gelas melayang ke arah Keiji dan pecah tepat ke hadapannya.

"PROTES LAGI SAYA LEMPAR ELPIJI KE KELAS INI! MAU KALIAN!" tanya Sakazaki sangar.

"Am-ampun Tentor! Maafkan kami! Keiji! Jahat lu! Tenang tentor.. biar kami yang hukum Keiji disini!" kata seluruh murid minus Keiji.

"Kalau begitu biar Sakazaki-nee permisi dulu.. sepertinya Kakak kucing hitam 'sedikit' mengamuk.." kata Y Mea berusaha menyeret Sakazaki keluar karena dia nyaris ngamuk dan menyebabkan kebakaran massal.

Mereka pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Setelah meredakan amarah si 'kucing item' dengan pocky rasa coklat. Y Mea kembali ke kelas.

_Mau banget ya gua ngasih tu kakak kucing item pocky.. padahal otak dari bully ke gua itu kan si 'Kucing item'. Entar gua paksa Girl-nee buat ngadopsi dia atau ngirim ke pet shop. _Pikir Y Mea.

"Meaa.. kamu bilang apa?" tanya Sakazaki sambil melongok ke dalam.

"Eng-enggak ada apa-apa Sakazaki-nee!" kata Y Mea. Sakazaki meruncingkan matanya ke arah Y Mea. Lalu menarik kembali kepalanya dari jendela dan menghilang. Suasana aman dari amukan 'kucing hitam'.

"Baiklah.. satu pelajaran bermakna buat kita semua.. jika enggak pengen ada kebakaran.. jangan pernah buat kucing hitam marah.." kata Y Mea sweatdrop melihat kelakuan 2 tentor penyelinap tersebut.

"Baiklah.. mari kita belajar IPS! Silahkan kalian semua browsing mencari kata kunci 'Kenapa Indonesia Termasuk Negara Berkembang'?" kata Y Mea.

"Baiklah.."

**AYO GOYANG... DUYUN.. UH UH UH UH.. UH UH..**

**YANG TUA DAN YANG MUDA! LAKI-LAKI! PEREMPUAN! **

**(Project Pop : Goyang Duyun).**

"Itu lagu jaman kapan dipake? Sebelum masehi?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Ternyata Sakazaki-nee suka project pop.." gumam Y Mea.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang kucing it-(PLAK!) seorang gadis serba hitam tengah duduk di depan ruang pribadi tentor dengan headset terpasang di telinganya. "Kucing item?"

Sakazaki langsung nyalang begitu ada orang yang memanggilnya kucing item. Langsung berdiri dan tangan menyentuh Vallen Nightmare. seketika wajah itu berubah blushing melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. "Ma-masamune Date.." gumam gadis itu.

"Sendirian di depan ruang guru ye.. ngedengerin musik lagi.." kata Masamune. Sakazaki membuang muka. "Sama donk.." katanya lagi.

Gadis itu blushing lagi, "Jangan-jangan kita..."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Woi! Cepetan lanjutin donk!

"Jomblo..."

**DOOORRRR!**

Seketika Masamune mental dari tempat karena Sakazaki menembakkan bubuk mesiu ke lantai.

"JANGAN PERNAH BERANI MUNCUL DIHADAPAN GUA LAGI!"

"SAKAZAKIII! IIIH! NAKAL! KAMU BERANI COPAS HUMOR KAKAK YA! NIH! RASAIN NIH! RASAIN!" kata De-aruka yang tiba-tiba nongol dan menjiwiti pipi Sakazaki.

"Au! Neesan! Sakit! Neesan!"

Sementara itu Dissa kejer karena ngeliat Jelly digendong girl-chan.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelas 3-1<strong>

Y Mea sudah merasakan kalau ada aura-aura mistis yang memenuhi kelas tersebut. Kelas 3-1, kelas paling ekstrim, paling wah, paling berkuasa, paling suram, paling gelap, paling senior, dan sebagainya.

"Ini kelas apa kuburan? Sepi amat hawanya.." gumam Y Mea.

Dia pun mulai melangkahkan satu kakinya. Okeh.. aman.. enggak ada halangan..

Langkah kedua..

Masih aman pemirsa...

Langkah ketiga...

"Ini..."

"MMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Seketika gadis itu diterjang dari depan dan merasakan dirinya jatuh ke belakang. ada beberapa orang yang mengeroyoknya. Ampun.. kasihan Y Mea. Untung anaknya strong jadi enggak apa-apa.

"WOOOIII! SAKIIITT! SETOPPP! SETOOPP!"

"Ini seperti suara author Y Mea..." gumam suara satu.

"Tidak bisa! Kita enggak boleh gampang percaya!"

"Ayo! Hajar aja mbleh! Kita hajar maling itu sampe ngaku!"

"**SSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!"**

Semuanya langsung diam. Menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing. kayaknya Y Mea perlu sujud syukur nih karena enggak jadi dikeroyok.

"Sape disana!"

"Ini adalah guaaaa!"

Seketika lampu sorot menghujam ke arah seorang gadis dengan pipa. Memakai baju olahraga biru dan berpose.

"GIRL-NEEEE!" teriak Y Mea.

"TENTOR GIRL-SAN!"

Seketika semuanya balik duduk ke tempat semula. Sementara Girl-chan Cuma nyengir melihat itu. Y Mea cengo, kira-kira kelas 3-1 diapain ya ama Girl-chan ampe mereka pada nurut gitu?

"Hehe! Halo Mea! Aku keren kan?" tanya Pipe Queen itu.

"Terserahlah.." kata Y Mea sambil membereskan semua barang bawaannya yang terjatuh akibat serangan tadi.

"Baiklah.. saya disini untuk mengumumkan sesuatu!" kata Girl-chan.

"Ngumumin kalo kita pada diundang ama acara lamarannya Mathias ama Girl-chan?" tanya Nouhime iseng.

Girl-chan blushing.

"ENGGAK! BISA TOLONG JANGAN BAWA-BAWA NAMA (PACAR SAYA) ITU SAAT SEDANG KBM!" kata Girl-chan malu-malu.

"Ye.. anda sedang enggak ngajar kan?" tanya Mitsuhide.

"Iya juga sih.." gumam Girl-chan.

Y Mea sweatdrop kabupaten.

"Pokoknya kalian semua harus dengar pengumuman ini! besok sebagai hari terakhir GMC akan diadakan Try Out!" kata Girl-chan tegas.

"EEEEHHHH! Try Out!" tanya seluruh murid kelas 3-1.

"Iya iya.." kata Girl-chan.

"Yah.. bentar lagi Try Out.. Tentor Sakazaki yang memutuskan itu kan?" tanya Mitsuhide.

Y Mea dan Girl-chan mengangguk.

"Kok kayaknya tu tentor berkuasa sekali... bel dia yang ngatur, jadwal dia juga yang ngatur, keputusan tu orang yang ambil.. emang dia semacam Ketua Tentor gitu kayak Mathias?" tanya Mitsuhide.

**PRRRRRRANGGG!**

Seketika semua diam. Pipa keramat Girl-chan telah melabrak mesra meja paling depan dan sekaligus membuat kelas menjadi kisruh.

"HUWAAAAA! TENTOR GIRL-SAN NGAMUUUKKKK!"

"Sudah semuanya diem! Y Mea! Teruskan pelajaran!" kata Girl-chan. Entah kenapa dia agak sensitif kalo nama (pacarnya) itu disebut.

"Baiklah.." kata Y Mea sweatdrop.

Y Mea menatap seluruh isi kelas. Dan dirinya mendapati ada satu bangku yang kosong.

"Siapa yang enggak masuk?" tanya Y Mea.

"Anu.. Nobunaga-sama belum datang.." kata Kenshin.

**NGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGGGGG!**

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!**

Semuanya diam episode 2. Suasana mendadak horror.. dan berubah lebih horror lagi saat Dissa tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu dengan wajah pucat seperti zombie.

"Sakazaki ketabrak! SAKI KETABRAK! KUCING ITEM KITA KETABRAK!" lapor Dissa.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHH!"

"Ditabrak siapa! Mana orangnya!" tanya Y Mea.

"Nobunaga!"

"Eh..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sementara itu diluar...<strong>

"SAKIII! SAKII! BANGUN NAK! BANGUN! MAMAH ENGGAK BISA HIDUP TANPA KAMU SAAAYAAAANGGG!" kata de-aruka dramatis.

"Heh! Elu edan! Gimana bisa kamu nabrak Sakazaki!" tanya Girl-chan berabe.

Sementara Sakazaki yang tertabrak tergeletak tak berdaya (Eah..) dengan darah mengucur dari lengan kirinya. Pingsan..

"Yah! Saki pake pingsan! Seseorang! Bangunin dia!" kata Girl-chan.

"Nobun aja yang bangunin!" kata De-aruka enggak terima.

"Lah ini kucing item gimana banguninnya?" gumam Nobunaga.

"SETERAH ELO MAU PAKE KAOS KAKI ELO ATAU PAKE IKAN SARDEN KALENGAN APA SUSU ATAU AYAM GORENG, CENDOL DAN MAKANAN KUCING! POKOKNYA SAKI HARUS BANGUN!" kata De-aruka.

"Tunggu! I am datang!" kata Y Mea menghampiri TKP.

"Y Mea! Saki ketabrak! Hhuuaaaa!" seketika de-aruka mewek.

"Ini Saki gimana banguninnya?" tanya Nobunaga masih enggak mudeng.

Y Mea berpikir sejenak.

Entah kenapa dia seperti dapet sesuatu.

"Nobunaga.." kata Y Mea.

"Ya?"

"Kalo enggak salah kamu pernah secara enggak sengaja numpahin susu stroberi ke baju Sakazaki-nee kan?" tanya Y Mea.

"Iya.."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback : On!<em>

"_Baiklah... Nobunaga! What are you doing there?" tanya Sakazaki begitu melihat Nobunaga lebih asyik dengan sesuatu di lacinya. _

"_A-anu..."_

"_Well ya.. answer..." kata Sakazaki dengan mata meruncing._

"_I-ini..."_

"_jawab enggak! Nouhime! Tuh tunangan elo ngapain!" tanya Sakazaki memerintah Nouhime._

_Seketika Nouhime melihat ke dalam laci Nobunaga._

"_Anu.. Kazusanosuke-sama lagi minum susu stroberi tentor.." kata Nouhime._

"_Oh.." kata Sakazaki._

"_Buang..." perintah gadis itu singkat._

"_EH?"_

"_Aku bilang __buang__..."_

"_BUANG?"_

"_IYYYAAAAA! BUAAAANGG! PAKE NANYA!" tanya Sakazaki sangar sambil gebrak meja. _

_Semua orang langsung konslet disko. Sakazaki kalo ngamuk mainstream broh.._

"_KENAPA HARUS DI BUANG!"_

"_KARENA SAYA BILANG BUANG!"_

"_KENAPA GUA HARUS NURUT!"_

"_KARENA JIKA KAMU ENGGAK BUANG... aku bakalan sunat kamu lagi.. mau?" tanya Sakazaki._

_**DEG!**_

_Sekelas hening._

"_Tentor Saki enggak suka bau stroberi ya?" tanya Mitsuhide._

_**JLEBBB!**_

"_Kamu... Mitsuhide..." kata Sakazaki horror._

"_I-iya..."_

_Sakazaki nyaris mengambil Vallen Nightmare. tapi ditahan, dirinya langsung diam._

"_Nobunaga.. buang.." kata Sakazaki mengalihkan topik._

"_Iya! Iya! Saya buang!" kata Nobunaga._

_Seketika pria itu jalan ngangkang ke luar untuk buang sampah. Ingat.. Nobunaga baru sunat._

_Entah karena Toshiie buang sampah pisang sembarangan tiba-tiba Nobunaga kepleset._

"_Ka-kazusanosuke-samaaa!"_

_**SLEP!**_

_Seketika Nouhime menangkap Nobunaga agar enggak jatuh. Jadi *****-nya Nobunaga selamet. Tapi..._

_Yang lebih ngeri..._

_Susu stroberinya..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_NGEGUYUR SAKAZAKIIIIIIII!_

_SAKAZAKI MANDI SUSU BROH..._

"_Te-tentorr!"_

"_NOOOOOBUUUUNAAAAGAAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

><p>"Setelah itu gua langsung dihajar.." kata Nobunaga.<p>

"Kalo gitu kita bangunin dia dengan bau stroberi.." kata Y Mea.

"HEH!"

"Serius loh!" tanya de-aruka.

"Iya! Duarius malah!" kata Y Mea.

Dia mengeluarkan Tip-X nya yang memiliki aroma stroberi. Lalu membuka tutupnya. Didekatkan ke hidung Sakazaki..

Semua orang tegang...

1 detik...

Belum ada reaksi...

2 detik...

Sakazaki belum bangun..

3 detik..

Masih sama..

4 det-

**BRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!**

Seketika semua orang mental.

"AAAAARRGGGHHH! STROBERIII! KENAPA HARUS STROBERII! KENAPA SIH DIDUNIA INI HARUS ADA AROMA STROBERIIIIIIIIIII!" Sakazaki frustasi.

"Tuh.. sukses kan?" tanya Y Mea.

"Loh.. kenapa lenganku.. berdarah?" tanya Sakazaki. Sadar tangannya terluka.

"UGD! PANGGIL UGD!"

Dan akhirnya murid kelas 3-1 terpaksa di pulangkan karena seorang tentor mereka tertabrak oleh ketua kelas kelas itu sendiri.

**Day Five : Complete.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note :<strong>

*cengo liat Author sebelumnya pada curhat* Ohoho… Ikut curhat juga!  
>Aduh parah deh sinyalnya. Dan tau gak? Gue dapet mimpi yang sangat-sangat (gak) epic. Yaitu mantan gue minta balikan ke gue. Kan jadi galau hebat guenya. Jadi keinget salah satu kata-kata putusnya waktu 27 November 2014 lalu. "Tapi maafkan hatiku ini, yang tidak dapat membuka untuk kau isi dengan cintamu sekali lagi." GALAU HEBAT HUAAAAAAAA―TOLONG MEAA gak  
>DAN―TEMEN GUE DATENG KE LOKASI SYUTING SINETRON TUKANG BUBUR NAIK HAJI THE SERIES DAN 7 MANUSIA HARIMAU! DIA FOTO BARENG AKTORNYA DISANA HUHU MAUUU T_T<br>Numpang ngomong kata penutup~  
>Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join all of Sakazaki's series, you can move on to the next fanfiction or chapter, or you can click follow her to be notified of the future fiction. Good bye!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 : Last Day

Geraldine Mersel Collage

Ah... akhirnya GMC akan menemui chapter terakhir...

(All Murid GMC : Yeeeeee! Kita bebas!)

Seperti prolog, saya. **Sakazaki Rikou **akan mengurus chapter ini secara keseluruhan. Saya sangat berterimakasih karena keempat Author humor yang lain mau berkolaborasi dengan saya. Mau membantu saya, dan menambah pengalaman saya. Semoga memperoleh berkah dan ridho Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

(Masamune : kok jadi formal gini?)

Saya sebagai orang jawa yang _andhap asor_, yang bukan kacang lupa kulitnya. Saya sangat meminta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang pernah saya lakukan selama GMC berlangsung. Mewakili Author-author lain. Saya akan mempublish fanfic baru untuk menggantikan fanfic ini! insyaallah jika Tuhan menghendaki!

**Rate : **T!

**Disclaimer : **saya enggak punya SenBasa.. mereka semua punya Capcom.

**Warning : **Humor garing krepes-krepes seperti tempe busuk. Typoo laksana hujan turun, pokerface maker dan sebagainya. Saran saya jangan makan sambil membaca fanfic ini, takutnya anda mules sekalian..

**Author : Sakazaki Rikou.**

* * *

><p><strong>Balesan review : <strong>

**De-aruka :**

**Neesan! Saki apdet lagi neessaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!**

**Iya.. lebay saya memang.. makasih buat semua upaya yang neesan lakukan buat Saki.. saki terhura..**

**Kita bisa bicarakan BASARA ranger mulai sekarang?**

**Dissa-CHAlovers :**

**Makaasiiihhhh! Urang ngeplai bacannnyaaaaaaa! Makasih buat semua yang Dissa lakukan buat ngedukung Saki ya?**

**fadjrinaH :**

**inilah chapter terakhir! Makasih buat semua dukungan anda!**

**Girl-chan2 :**

**Oh... gitu ya? Oh ya.. Makasih buat semua dukungan girl-chan! Dan good lluck buat ujiannya oke?**

**Mea ipositif :**

**Nggak papa! Makasih juga buat usaha Mea menyokong fanfic ini! **

**Jackqualine d'Arc :**

**Ah! Main ke fanfic saya! Sayang ini chapter terakhir.. makasih buat review anda.. kalau anda baca SenBasa School Live.. anda pasti mudeng kenapa Shingen keren.**

**MAKASIH MINNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 : Last Day<p>

**Kelas 2-2.**

"NAGAMASAAAAAAAAA! PINJEM PENSIL 2B NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MOTOCHIKKKAAAAA! PINJEM KOLORNYAAAAAAA!"

"KASUGAAAAAAA! I LOVE YOOOUUUUU!"

"MINGGIR ELO SARUTOBI SASUKE!"

"OYAKATA-SAMA! SAYA SANGAT BERSEMANGAT AKAN UJIAN INI!"

"BAGUS YUKIMURA!"

"OYAKATA-SAMA! SAYA AKAN BERDOA AGAR DIBERI KEMUDAHAN UNTUK MENGERJAKAN SOAL INI SEMUAAA!"

"OH YA! DOA! NAGAMASA! LU PIMPIN DZIKIR DAN WIRID KITA! SEKALIAN SHALAT DHUHA DAN SALAT HAJAT! SEKARANG JUGA!"

"EH! Kumaha naon? Sampeyan ngomong opo (Kamu bilang apa?)?" tanya Nagamasa sambil make kolor simpenan Motochin.

"Gua bilaaangg... elu imamin wirid dan dzikir sekalian shalat dhuha dan shalat hajat!" kata Shingen.

"Entar pak ketua! Wudhu dulu!" saut Sasuke. Ngacir ke kamar mandi.

"Saya juga ikutt!" kata Nagamasa.

"Motochin! Ganti baju sono! Baju elo ibaratelap ilernya adik elo! Kalo mau berdoa itu pake baju yang suci!" perintah Shingen pada Motochika.

"Iya.. pak ketua.. iya.." kata Motochika sambil menuju kamar mandi. Akhirnya trio penggoda Kasuga itu ke kamar mandi berjamaah.

"Yukimura udah wudhu kan?" tanya Shingen.

"Udah Oyakata-sama!" saut Yukimura.

"Kasuga gimana? Pake mukena sono! Tutup perhiasanmu itu!" kata Shingen sambil menunjuk baju jahiliah yang dipake Kasuga.

"Bentar Pak Ketua! Aye pinjem dari Oichi kelas sebelah ye!" kata Kasuga ngacir ke kelas sebelah.

"Baiklah.. persiapan beres.." kata Shingen.

"Oyakata-sama gimana?" tanya Yukimura. "Udah wudhu Yukimura! Udah pake sarung! Udah pake peci! Sekarang kita gelar sajadah colongan dari musholla GMC!" kata Shingen.

* * *

><p><strong>-Di Musholla-<strong>

"Saki? Kenapa?" tanya Girl-chan.

Sementara itu, Sakazaki hanya diam. Duduk bersila di tengah musholla tanpa karpet jadi dia terpaksa duduk di atas keramik dingin.

"Cuma orang yang bener-bener sesat yang berani nyolong barang di masjid.. awas aja.. kena kecoa tau rasa entar..." kata Sakazaki dingin tanpa menoleh. Dia adalah sie keagamaan di kelasnya. Lagian tu karpet musholla pinjeman dan warisan dari bapaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Quotev saya keluar lagi Reader-san :_

_Orang yang terzalimi doanya mujarab..._

_Jadi inilah alasan kenapa wajah Shingen bisa jadi seperti di SSL (SenBasa School Live)._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Kelas 2-2.<strong>

"Telinga gua panas..." kata Shingen.

"Semua siap Oyakata-sama!"

"Baiklah! Nagamasa! Silahkan kedepan!"

"Baik.."

* * *

><p><strong>Setelah menjalani ritual keagamaan dengan tata cara yang baik dan benar dan diimami seorang anak pengurus bank Syariah. <strong>

"Alhamdulillah!" kata Yukimura.

"Baiklah! Kita siap menghadapi ujian!" kata Kasuga. Ngelipat mukena pinky hello kitty punya Oichi.

"Sudah selesai pengajiannya?"

Semuanya diam.

"Kok perasaan ada yang ngomong ya?" tanya Yukimura. "Iya.. aku juga ngerasa.." saut Sasuke.

"Tapi yang ngomong siapa?"

"Bukan gua yang pasti.."

"Jangan-jangan itu elo Mot.."

"Bukan gua sumpah!"

"Terus siapa!"

"Iya! Jangan-jangan han-TIIIDAAAAKKK!"

"WOOOOOOOOOIIII! YANG NGOMONG DISINI KELLESSSSSS!"

**BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!**

Suara hentakan meja yang merdu terdengar menggelegar di penjuru kelas. Terlihat seorang gadis yang sewot dengan kelakuan seluruh muridnya.

"Tentor Dissa?"

"IYA! INI GUA! PAKE NANYA!" kata Dissa. Dia mengelus dada,

_Sabar.. tinggal sehari lagi dan ini semua akan berakhir.._

"Ayo semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk!" kata Dissa. Akhirnya semua murid kelas 2-2 pun duduk di alam semestinya. Dan Dissa bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kalian akan mengerjakan di LJK.. jadi.. jangan sampai kotor.. jangan sampai rusak.. jangan sampai basah.. dan jangan sampai terlipat.. NAGAMASA! KAMU MENDENGARKAN TIDAK!" tanya Dissa melihat Nagamasa bengong.

"I-iya bu.." kata Nagamasa.

Dissa pun membagi-bagikan LJK dengan soalnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelas 2-2<strong>

"Masamune-sama! Anda punya pensil 2B?" tanya Kojuuro. "Punya donk.." kata Masamune dengan smirk.

Dia pun berjalan di tasnya dan

**BYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!**

"DIBELI DIBELI! PENSIL 2B ASLI! PAS BUAT TRY OUT! ADA JUGA PAKET UJIAN! BELI 3 GRATIS MEJA BELAJARRR!"

"BELLLIIIII MUUUUUUUUNNN!"

"GUA JUGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MUUUUUUNNNNEEEEE! BIAR DAKU BELI!"

"MMMMMMUUNNNEEEEEEE! DIRIMULAH PENYELAMATKU!"

Akhirnya seluruh murid minus Mune membeli dagangan Masamune. Maklumlah, malas beli pensil di koprasi sekolah mereka. Mana penjaganya galak lagi. (Secara kan Pak Hideyoshi..). akhirnya Masamune pun dielu-elukan sebagai penyelamat.

"**Tuhan..."**

**DEGGG!**

Seketika seluruh murid kelas 2-1 melirik horror ke ambang pintu. Terlihatlah seorang gadis berpenampilan serba hitam menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu.

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa Bu tentor!" kata Keiji. Dia pun melirik Masamune dan menoel-noel pundaknya.

"Apa lu?" tanya Masamune.

"BU TENTOR! MASAMUNE PENGEN NGOMONG SESUATU NIH!" kata Keiji.

"He?" tanya Sakazaki bingung. Melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"APA LU! GUA KAGAK NGOMONG APAPUN!" kata Masamune.

"SUMPAH BU! INI FITNAH!" saut Masamune ke Sakazaki.

"Iya.. gua percaya elo.." kata Sakazaki pokerface. Dia pun mengeluarkan pocky rasa coklat dan memakannya.

**CLING!**

Seketika sebuah bohlam nongol di kepala Keiji.

"MASAMUNE PENGEN POCKY GAME-AN AMA BU TENTOR!" kata Keiji.

"HAH! SUMPAH! ITU FITNAH! BU! INI FITNAH!" kata Masamune.

"Fitnah laris ye.." kata Motonari sweatdrop.

"BU TENTOR! MASAK ENGGAK MAU SIH!" tanya Keiji.

"SETOP DAH ELU MONYET! BU! ANDA PERCAYA SAYA KAN?" tanya Masamune.

Sakazaki ngangguk sambil sweatdrop.

"BU TENTOR! PLIS! ANDA BISA DEKET AMA MASAMUNE LOH!"

"TENTOR! JANGAN PERCAYA!"

"BU!"

"BU!"

"BU!"

**DORRR!**

Semuanya diam, sebuah tembakan peringatan telah dilepaskan dengan indah. "Bisa tolong jangan ribut. Ujian akan segera dimulai.." kata Sakazaki nyaris kumat.

Semuanya menatap tentor serba hitam itu horror.

"MITSUNARRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**GLEK!**

Seketika Mitsunari konslet. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Sakazaki sweatdrop karena suasana horror itu kini telah di ubah seenak udelnya oleh seorang Author lain.

"Aruka-neesan... kita disini untuk mengawasi ujian.. bukan mengganggu ujian." Kata Sakazaki sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Sementara yang dikatai hanya nyengir kuda.

"Ah.. maaf Saki-chan.. mamah Cuma gembira sekali.. sekaligus sedih.. karena ini akan jadi hari terakhir aku bisa bertemu mitsunyon!" kata de-aruka dengan emo '(^3^)/'.

"Seterah dah..." saut Sakazaki membalas dengan emo '(=.=)a'.

"Mitsunyooonn! Kamu harus ke ruang privat bersama daku!" kata De-aruka.

Seketika Mitsunari hanya bisa pasrah di seret penggemarnya ke ruangan 'privat' yang ada di luar sana. Semuanya merinding disko.

"Baiklah... hiraukan yang tadi." Kata Sakazaki dengan emo '(-_-)/'

"Kenapa tentor Sakazaki enggak bisa begitu ya?" tanya Keiji.

Seketika Keiji terkena deathglare maut dari Sakazaki.

"Siapkan pensil kalian! Kita mulai ujiannya!" kata Sakazaki enggak woles.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelas 3-1<strong>

"MATSU! POKOKNYA ELU HARUS SAMA DAKU!" Kata Nouhime enggak woles ke Matsu.

"MATSU! INGAT TUNANGANMU INI! APA KATA MERTUA KITA KALAU NILAIKU JELEK! BISA-BISA KITA GAGAL KAWIN SETELAH SMA!" kata Toshiie.

"Nobunaga-sama sama daku aja yah.." kata Mitsuhide ngerayu ala cabe.

"Ogah! Gua mah udah siap contekan sejak lahir!" kata Nobunaga.

Sementara Matsu Cuma menghela nafas melihat apa yang terjadi.

Mau tahu kenapa Nouhime ama Toshiie rebutan? Mau tahu kenapa Mitsuhide ngerayu Nobun buat ama dia? Mau tahu kenapa mata Author minus? (KAGAK!).

Karena mereka sedang menggalangkan kebijakan kelas yaitu 'Nyontek is my style'. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan prinsip Author!

Rencananya sih si Matsu harus sama Toshiie buat kode-kodean jawaban. Tapi Nouhime enggak sempat belajar jadinya dia ngerayu Matsu sampe mati agar bisa berpasangan ama dia buat nyotek.

Nobunaga udah siap krepek.

Kalo si Mitushide sih enggak tahu ama siapa.

"WAHAI TEMAN-TEMANKU! SADARLAH DIRIMU AKAN KETIDAK TERPUJINYA PERILAKU MENYONTEK INI!" kata Kenshin menyeru pada kaumnya. (Kok kayaknya pernah denger ya?),

"Eh.. Mamih Kenshin.."

"KITA HARUS MENJALANI UJIAN INI DENGAN JUJUR DAN KEMAMPUAN SENDIRI! BIARPUN HARUS MENDAPAT NILAI JELEK! TAPI KITA SUDAH BERUSAHA UNTUK JUJUR!" sambung Kenshin lagi.

"Mamih.. kalau ngasih pencerahan jangan sekarang ya... keadaan darurat nih.." kata Nouhime.

"KEADAAN DARURAT NDASMU! MASIH ADA WAKTU BUAT BELAJAR! MATSU! TERUSIN BELAJAR LO! TOSHIIE! KAMU BELAJAR AMA MATSU! NOUHIME! GABUNG SAMA MEREKA! NOBUNAGA! HAPALIN CONTEKAN ELO TERUS BAKAR DAN BUANG KE TEMPAT SAMPAH! MITSUHIDE..."

"iya?"

"Kamu ngapain?"

"Hehe... Mitsu mau rebonding aja biar kalau ujian enak dirasa baunya.." kata Mitsuhide nyengir.

"Sekalian mandi besar lu.. najis tau nggak.." kata Kenshin sweatdrop melihat banci psiko itu. sebuah spesies yang amat sangat langka, tapi ada juga kok makhluk lain yang banci psiko macam Mitsu. Dialah Grell Suctliff! (digergaji yang bersangkutan).

Akhirnya semua pun berjalan seperti pencerahan Mamih Kenshin. Akhirnya krepekan Nobunaga berubah menjadi rangkuman, akhirnya Toshiie belajar ama Matsu, Nouhime sempet buka buku. Dan Mitsuhide mandi besar di kamar mandi GMC. Katanya sih biar Kenshin enggak ketularan najisnya soalnya Kenshin duduk di deket Mitsuhide.

"Udah puas kalian semua?" tanya seseorang.

Seketika semuanya beku di tempat.

* * *

><p>(Hehe.. saya kasih tahu ya.<p>

Jika kelas 2-2 merindingnya merinding disko..(karena itu adalah kelas dandutan)

Kelas 2-1 konslet (berhubung Masamune ada di sono..)

Dan kelas 3-1 adalah beku (karena Kenshin ada di situ..)).

* * *

><p>Mereka melirik hati-hati ke ambang pintu.<p>

Tampak seorang gadis dengan rambut ponytail dengan baju olahraga warna biru membawa setumpuk kertas di tangannya.

"Tentor Girl-chan!"

"Halo.."

"CEPAT SEKALI!"

"Enggak kok.. udah sono.. kalo mau belajar cepetan.. saya kembali lagi 10 menit kalian harus sudah siap!" kata Girl-chan sambil berpaling dan melangkah keluar dari kelas.

"BAIK BU TENTOR!"

Sebenarnya si Girl-chan pengen nangkep kucing piaraannya Sakazaki. Makanya dia punya alasan buat ninggalin kelas itu (digampar Girl-chan).

* * *

><p><strong>Bek to kelas 2-2!<strong>

"Tentor Dissa kalau ngawasin nyeremin ya?" bisik Yukimura ke Sasuke. Sasuke sweatdrop.

Dissa sedang duduk di meja tentor dengan gaya bak mafia. Dengan kaki ada di atas meja, disilangkan. Mengikir kuku, tinggal dikasih rokok dan diubah kostumnya maka sudah pasti dia sempurna.

Yukimura sebenarnya enggak parah-parah amat di mata pelajaran. Gini-gini dia masuk peringkat 10 besar kelas 2 di sekolah. Cuman dirinya yang (kelewat) polos jadinya keliatan bego..

Sasuke paling jago di IPA, apalagi Fisika. Tapi dalam Bahasa Inggris dirinya ada masalah.. mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan permusuhan Sasuke dengan Masamune kali ya? (-_-)a

Kasuga tampak enak-enakan ngerjakan. Mana berani sambil ndengerin lagu lagi.. kira-kira tu orang belajarnya nyicil berapa hari ya?

Shingen nampak cemas. Berkali-kali dia menoleh kiri-kanan. berharap ada jawaban melayang di matanya. Tapi mau bagaimanapun.. meski ini dunia fanfic dan eperiting is posibel tapi hal seperti itu enggak akan pernah terjadi. Sebenarnya dia bisa aja nyontek dengan mudah ke seluruh babunya di kelas ini. Cuma demi menjaga citranya sebagai ketua kelas. Shingen enggak mau ngelakuin itu..

Bagaimana dengan Nagamasa? Dia sebagai murid yang baik dengan benar telah belajar. Ya, meskipun enggak pinter-pinter amat tapi agak keliatan hasilnya.. lumayan buat PDKT ama Oichi...

Motochika?

"Nagamasa.. jawaban nomer 3 bahasa Indonesia apaan?" bisik Motochika pada orang di depannya.

Nagamasa melihat ke kanan kiri. Memastikan apakah semua sudah aman. Dia lalu bersiap, mengambil nafas. Lalu menoleh ke arah Motochika.

Motochika sudah siap dengan alat tulis.

"Maaf ya.. karena aku lulusan Islam Terpadu.. Nyontek is not my style.." kata Nagamasa.

**JLEBBB!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kelas 2-1 gimana ya?<strong>

"Ya.. si cula f*b*r c*stl* pergi.. padahal dia yang paling jago di Sosial.." gumam Keiji.

"SST! Jangan keras-keras! Nyari mati apa lu! Yang ngawasin kita itu tentor kucing item itu!" kata Kojuuro mengingatkan.

Keiji hanya mengangguk.

Sementara itu yang disinggung bersin di depan kelas.

Masamune mah udah pasti mengerjakan soal bahasa inggris lebih dulu dibandingkan yang lain.

Kojuuro tanpa halangan sedikit pun mendapat contekan gratis bahasa inggris dari tuannya. Enak bener ya..

Motonari tampak enggak kesulitan di bidang Matematika dan IPA.. maklumlah.. ketua KIR gitu..

Keiji ini yang paling gelisah.. meski bahasa indonesia dan Sosial enggak begitu sulit baginya.. tapi tetep aja..

Gara-gara ngerjain Toshiie tadi malem. Dia enggak sempet belajar. (dan ini juga merangkup alasan kenapa Toshiie juga enggak belajar.. anehnya.. kenapa Matsu bisa belajar padahal yang mengejar Keiji justru adalah Matsu?)

Oichi enggak bermasalah di bidang Bahasa dan IPA. Dia bercita-cita menjadi dokter dengan wajah melankolis..

Mitsunari?

Siapa yang tahu?

Hanya de-aruka dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya..

Yang jelas Mitsunari terkenal sangat mengerikan kepintarannya dalam pelajaran Sosial.

Sakazaki menoleh ke arah pintu..

"Kira-kira 'Kisuke' nanti baik-baik saja tidak ya.." gumam gadis itu.

* * *

><p><strong>-sementara itu, diluar-<strong>

"Wah.. ternyata kucingnya Sakazaki lucu bangeeeet! Ih! Eh. Tapi.. kenapa kucing punya kucing? Tau ah.. gelap.." gumam Girl-chan.

"Ngeong..." kucing berbulu putih itu mengeong ke arah Girl-chan dengan jutek.

"Wah... padahal yang punya kucing item.. lah. Piaraannya putih.. sekalian dinamain 'Kiseki' aja.. sebuah keajaiban.." kata Girl-chan.

(translate : Kiseki = keajaiban).

"Puss.. sini dong.. Meong..." rayu Girl-chan. Sementara kucingnya Cuma mengeong sambil pokerface.

"Ayo dong sini... ama tante.. ngeong.." kata Girl-chan.

"Girl-nee! Aku kekurangan so-GGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Seketika Dissa loncat 13 kaki dari tempat dia berasal. Bahkan sempet berusaha manjat tiang bendera menggunakan tong sampah sebagai tumpuan. Tapi enggak jadi.

Memangnya siapa yang enggak tahu kalau Dissa fobia kucing?

* * *

><p><strong>-Di kelas 2-1-<strong>

"Perasaan ada yang tereak ya.." gumam Sakazaki.

"Wah? Bu tentor ngerasain juga? Kirain Cuma suara iseng..." tanya Oichi.

"Kok kayaknya suara dari Tentor Matematika kita..." kata Motonari.

Mendengar kata itu, yang terlintas dari Sakazaki adalah 'Dissa pasti ngeliat kucing'. Tapi perasaan hari ini si Jelly diajakin jalan-jalan ama Giro-kun dan Mathias. Maklumlah.. calon kakak ipar kan musti di tes~...

"Jangan-jangan..." gumam gadis berpakaian hitam itu.

Pikirannya mulai berjalan dibarengi sekelebat memori dimana..

**SAKAZAKI LUPA NGIKET KUCINGNYA DI RUANG PRIBADI TENTOR**

"Mampus..."

* * *

><p><strong>-Kembali ke Dissa dan Girl-chan-<strong>

"DISSSSAAAAAAAAA! TURUN LO! LAMA-LAMA JADI TARZAN KOTA LU!"

"BIARIN AJA JADI TARZAN KOTA! TARZAN U.S.A PUN GUA MAU! KARENA ADA HEWAN MENGERIKAN BERTARING DAN BERCAKAR ITTUUUUUUUUUHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHH! MAMMMAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Ni anak kalo kumat ya.. bener-bener.." kata Girl-chan. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ngeong..." kata Kisuke jutek.

"Heh.. masih berani ngeong lu.. ini semua gara-gara kamu." Kata Girl-chan mengkucing hitamkan Kisuke. Tapi disini siapa yang salah? En kenapa musti julukan author kepake disini? (=.=)a

Kisuke memandangi Dissa dengan pokerface. Lalu dia berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

"HEH! KEMANE LU! BALIK!" kata Girl-chan. Ini orang maunya gimana sih?

* * *

><p><strong>-Di kelas 2-2-<strong>

"Ngeong..."

Seluruh murid di kelas 2-2. Tampak Kisuke nongol di pintu.

"Ah... kamu.. jangan-jangan kamu yang bikin Dissa begitu ya?" tanya Shingen. Kisuke mengeong sejenak lalu berjalan masuk ke kelas. Semuanya bengong. Ini kucing maunya ngapain?

Tiba-tiba kucing itu meloncat dari tempat asalnya dan mendarat dengan mulus di meja Motochika. Sontak yang dijajaki mejanya merinding disko.

"Heh! Mau apa lu!" tanya Motochika.

"Meong..." Kisuke mengeong jutek dan memandangi Motochika intens.

"Gua disini mau ngadapin ujian.. bukan kucing nyasar.. sono balik ke habitat lu.." kata Motochika.

Tapi Kisuke enggak bergeming dan terus mengeong.

"Jadi juga gua lempar elo ya.." kata Motochika sambil berdiri dan mengangkat Kisuke dengan tangannya di letakkan di bawah kedua kaki depan kucing itu.

**PIK!**

"**NGGGEEEEOOOONGGG!"**

**CRRRAAAAAAAAATTTTT!**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! GUA DICCAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!"**

* * *

><p><strong>-DI kelas 2-1-<strong>

Setelah menggumamkan kata 'Mampus'. Sakazaki langsung mendapatkan insting untuk keluar kelas. "Kalian semua.. saya keluar dulu.. _dont be noisy! And work your test honestly!" _Kata Sakazaki sebelum menyelos keluar untuk menstabilkan suasana.

Masamune merasakan ada seseorang yang menoel pundaknya.

Dia menoleh.

"Mun.. tu tentor item ngomong apaan?" tanya Motonari. Di ikuti semua siswa kelas 2-1 minus dirinya dan Kojuuro di belakang. sepertinya mereka memang enggak tahu Sakazaki ngomong apaan. Entah kenapa..

Setiap perintah Sakazaki adalah absolut..

Dan mereka udah kapok nyari masalah ama tentor (kucing) item itu setelah Keiji nyaris membuatnya melayangkan elpiji ke kelas 2-1.

Seketika terbesit sebuah ide gila nan nekat di kepala Masamune.

Dia smirk indah.

"Lu nape mun?" tanya Keiji.

"**Tentor bilang kita boleh nyontek.."**

* * *

><p><strong>-Di luar-.<strong>

Belum genap 4 langkah Sakazaki sudah mampu melihat kucingnya. Kisuke sedang menyeret seorang pria ubanan jabrik ke luar kelas dalam keadaan ngenes. Nyaris seluruh tubuhnya dicakar. Asal kalian tahu saja. Kisuke adalah kucing biasa yang tumbuh besar bersama kucing hutan... keganasannya pun sama dengan kucing hutan yang notabene merupakan hasil persilangan macan dengan kucing (eh?).

"Ni kucing kumat lagi heh?" gumam Sakazaki. Dia mengayunkan tangannya ke depan dan Kisuke mengeong. Berjalan ke pemiliknya, menggosokkan kepalanya ke telapak tangan Sakazaki dengan manja.

"Tentor.. is dat your ket?" tanya Motochika.

Sakazaki ngangguk.

"GILA TUH KUCING! GUA DICAKAR DI SELURUH TUBUH! TENTOR! INI KUCING APA ANAK MACAN! KURUNG DIA! RANTE DIA! KALO BOLEH MASUKAN TAMAN MARGA SATWA!"

"_Shut up you lavender pirate.." _kata Sakazaki.

Motochika diam.

"Lihat tuh.." kata Sakazaki sambil nunjuk seseorang yang ada di atas tiang bendera.

Motochika ngeliat ke arah yang ditunjuk Sakazaki. Dia langsung sweatdrop provinsi.

"Tuh.. si Dissa kumat.. urusin.."

"ENAK AJA! LA WONG KUCINGNYA JUGA KUCING MU! KOK AKU IKUT-IKUTAN! OGAH!"

"Gua traktir cimol ama kasih video yaoi mau lo?"

Hening...

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHH! MAU DONG! CIMOLNYA 5 BUNGKUS GEDE YA! TRUS KOPELNYA DI PELEM SIAPA! POKOKNYA HARUS YANG HOT! ENGGA MAU YANG BIASA! GUA UDAH KELAS KAKAP! GUA-"

"IYYYAAAAAAAAAA! SONO CEPETAN! MAU GUA LEMPAR KULKAS!"

"KAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!"

Motochika ngider ke arah TKP. Sementara Kisuke jutek aja ngeliat semua itu.

"Satu masalah beres.." kata Sakazaki. Dia menatap Kisuke dengan wajah pokerface sementara si kucing hanya memasang tampang polos.

"Lain kali kalo gua ajak ke GMC jangan keluar dari kolong meja ya?"

* * *

><p>"<strong>AYO GOYANG DUMAAANGG! BIAR HATI SENANG! BIAR HATI TENANG! GALAU JADI HILANGG! AYO GOYANG DUMANG!"<strong>

"Waktu ujian selesai.." kata Sakazaki di speaker.

* * *

><p><strong>-Di kelas 2-2-<strong>

"OYAKATA-SAAAAMAAAAAAAAA! BURUAN!"

"IYA! IYA! TINGGAL NOMER 17 UDAH SELESE!"

"JAWABAN NOMER 4 APAAN!"

"NOMER 22 BELOM GUA JAWAAAAAAABBBB!"

"AKU LUPA BAWA PENGHAPPUUUUUUUUSSSSS!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! KERTAS LJK GUA ILAAAAAAAANGGGG!"

"YAH! WAKTU HABIS! SILAHKAN BERKEMAS DAN PULANG!" kata Meaaaa menggantikan Dissa.

"Tapi bu!" kata Kasuga.

"Apa?"

"LJK saya hilang!" kata Kasuga. Padahal dia adalah satu-satunya siswa yang berhasil menyelesaikan Try Out.

Meaaaa menghela nafas.

"Kerjakan lagi dengan LJK baru.." kata Meaaaa enteng sambil menyerahkan LJK baru.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! GUA MENDING MAKAN JENGKOL SELUSSSIIIIIIIIIN!" kata Kasuga stress.

* * *

><p><strong>-Di kelas 2-1-<strong>

"Kenapa lagi kalian ini?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Maaf bu..."

"Mune.. memangnya kenapa kamu mensalah terjemahkan kata-kata saya?" tanya Sakazaki.

Masamune nyengir ganteng. Tebar pesona.

"Iseng bu..."

**DORRRRRRRRRRR!**

Seketika Masamune nyaris terjatuh karena tembakan Sakazaki nyerempet ke dia. Dengan jarak 0,1 milimeter.

"BU! KENAPA NEMBAK KE SAYA! ITU KAN BAHAYAAA!" kata Masamune.

Sakazaki kini yang nyengir.

Semuanya konslet...

Masamune nelen ludah..

"**Iseng mun..."**

* * *

><p><strong>-Kelas 3-1-<strong>

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Padahal kita aja belum dikasih soal!" kata Nouhime.

"Kok keburu selese sih! Mesti ada yang salah!" kata Matsu.

"PADAHAL GUA UDAH TERLANJURR BELAJAAAAAARRRR!" kata Toshiie.

"UDAH TERLANJUR BAKAR KREPEKAAAANNN!"

"UDAH TERLANJUR REBONDING!"

"INI SEMUA SALAH KENSHIIIIIN!"

"LAH! KOK GUA!"

"KARENA KAMU USAHA KITA JADI SIA-SIAA!"

"WOI! GUA KAGAK SALAH! HEI! Siapa tadi yang ngelempar boomerang? HEI! MATSU! JANGAN LEPASIN GOROMARU! NOUHIME! TURUNIN BAZOOKANYA! NOBUNAGA-SAAAMAAAAHH! JANGAN BAKAR RAMBUT GUAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan nasib kelas 3-1 masih menjadi misteri.

**Last Day : COMPLETE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note :<strong>

Yah! Fanfic GMC beres! Akhirnya.. oh ya.

Sakazaki akan buat proyek fanfic baru buat gantiin GMC. Ini terinspirasi dari ide de-aruka-neesan. Terimakasih atas semua dukungan yang kalian berikan! Termasuk seluruh author yang sudi saya ajak kolab!

Jangan lupa terus dukung Sakazaki Rikou oke?

LAST WORD.

THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING..


End file.
